


We Stitch These Wounds

by amaranth827



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Violence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Williams family is about to go on a trip to California for the summer but before they leave Danny Williams stressful relationship with his wife of ten years reaches its breaking point. Steve McGarrett has always been known as the son of famous John McGarrett and just wants to be seen as his own man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: May contain Triggers! Read at your own discretion! There are probably going to be a lot of touchy subjects in this story so please read at your own discretion. It is rated MA, for more than one reason, so please read with caution. I will try to give a chapter warning also. I will be adding more warnings when and if they come up.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t claim to own the character of Hawaii Five-0 or to have anything to do with the show. I just like to use the characters as toys in my imagination. Sorry McDanno! I write these just for fun, no profit was made!

 

* * *

 

Chapter Word Count: 5375

Chapter Rating and Warnings: PG-13 to R, Mentions of Injured Danny, Domestic Abuse, Mild to Strong Language.

* * *

 

Chapter 1

 

Detective Danny Williams let out a groan when he heard his family moving around the house. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table, it was already six in the morning. Danny didn’t know how on Earth his wife and daughter could get up so early. He definitely was not a morning person. Coffee that is what he needed to become a morning person. Danny slowly climbed out of bed and padded into the bathroom. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he relieved his bladder.

“I didn’t expect you to be up this early.”

“Fuck…” Danny jumped and let the curse fall from his lips without a second thought. He almost missed with his aim.

“Daniel!” Rachel Williams scolded him.

Danny rolled his eyes. What did she expect when she jumped the crap out of him? “Rachel!” He said back to her in the same tone, almost copying her British accent. She seemed to never give him any privacy. Danny could sense her just standing there watching him. “Did you need something?” He turned his head to look at her as he flushed the toilet and made sure he put the seat down. She had a perfectly sculpted, dark eyebrow raised at him.

“You have physical therapy today?” Rachel asked roaming her eyes over Danny’s body. He was just wearing a pair of sweatpants.

“Yes just like every Wednesday,” Danny mumbled as he washed his hands.

“Please do not mumble Daniel.” Rachel didn’t like it when he did that. “And do not start this early.” She folded her arms across her chest.

Danny let out a sigh. “I am not starting anything.” He tried to walk past her back into the bedroom but Rachel wouldn’t move. Danny let out another sigh and pushed his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. “Where’s Gracie?”

“She is in the kitchen refusing to eat breakfast.” Rachel said and then let out a sigh of her own.

“Why won’t she eat?” Danny asked raising an eyebrow at Rachel.

“She is refusing to eat unless you make her eggs or pancakes.”

“So make her both…” Danny didn’t see the real problem here.

“No Daniel, she will not eat unless YOU make it.” Rachel seemed very upset by this.

“Okay. I will go cook for her.” Danny walked past Rachel when she moved out of the way. He grabbed a t-shirt from the drawer and carefully slid it over his head and shoulders, letting out a wince when he felt pain shoot through his left shoulder. It was one of the reasons he was in PT. He had been hit by a car while on a foot pursuit of a suspect that had decided he would rather run into traffic than go to jail. As a result, Danny had injured his back, shoulder, and knee. His shoulder was the only one that was not responding well to the PT.

Danny slowly made his way to the kitchen. Grace was sitting at the table her knees pulled up to her chest, arms folded around them and a serious pout on her lips. “What is that pout doing on that beautiful face of yours?” He asked her as he stepped up beside the table.

“Mommy said she wasn’t going to wake you up to make me breakfast.” Grace Williams looked up at her daddy turning her pout into a huge smile. She climbed so she was standing in the chair so she could hug him.

“Thank-you for that, you give the best hugs ever!” Danny hugged her and tried to ignore the pain in his shoulder.

Grace giggled and then kissed him on the cheek. “I love you Danno.”

“I love you too, baby!” Danny released her from his arms and looked at her. “No more pouting okay, Monkey?” Gracie nodded at him and smiled bigger. “So do you want eggs or pancakes?” Danny asked as he made his way over to the coffee maker to see if Rachel had started it or not. He let out a sigh when he saw that she didn’t. Danny put the coffee on and waited for his beautiful daughter to respond to his question. “Which will it be Monkey?”

“I want pancakes Daddy,” Grace told him watching him closely.

“Pancakes it is…” Danny flashed a smile and started getting the things he needed to make the pancakes.

“Grace Janelle Williams, you are seven years old and know better than to be standing in that chair!” Rachel scolded their daughter, her hands on her hips.

Grace copied her mother’s stance after she had hopped down out of the chair. “I was in the chair because I was hugging Danno!”

Rachel cast a look at Danny and then back to Grace. “Well, Danno should have told you to sit back down after the hug!”

“Don’t call Daddy, Danno!” Grace sassed. She did not like her mom calling her Daddy by her nickname for him.

“Excuse you, you do not get to tell me what to do little Missy, I am the adult here,” Rachel responded to her daughter.

Danny couldn’t help but roll his eyes out of sight of Rachel. Just like always she was going to blame him for everything that happened that shouldn’t on him today. He couldn’t get mad at Grace for telling her mom not to call him Danno, he didn’t like it when Rachel did it either. “Don’t give your mother attitude Monkey.” He glanced at Grace from over his shoulder. Grace took her hands off her hips and gave him an apologetic look.

“Sorry, Mommy…” Grace apologized but didn’t hug her.

Danny didn’t know what was going on between Rachel and Grace but they were acting differently towards each other. Grace was giving Rachel attitude that never used to be there. Every time Danny had asked Rachel about what was going on, she told him everything was fine. Danny had even asked his own mother if she knew what was going on but of course, she didn’t. The only person he hadn’t asked about it was Grace, but she was the sweetest seven years old he knew so he couldn’t wrap his head around what the problem could possibly be.

Danny let out a sigh as he flipped the first batch of pancakes. He heard the coffee machine beep indicating the freshly brewed coffee was done. Danny placed two pancakes on a plate for Grace, then got out the syrup and cream that he knew Grace liked. “Strawberries, Monkey?”

“Yes please Daddy.” Grace had gotten her own fork and butter knife out of the drawer and then ran back to the table.

Danny got out the sliced up strawberries and brought everything over to the table for her. “Milk or Juice?”

“Umm…” Grace put strawberries, then syrup and cream onto her pancakes. “Milk please.” She poured a little more cream on then smiled up at him.

“Would you like pancakes dear?” Danny decided to ask Rachel as he got a cup of milk for Gracie.

“No Daniel. I ate a bowl of cereal while Grace pouted at me.” Rachel watched Grace and Danny both. They were so much alike.

“If you had waked up Danno I wouldn’t have pouted,” Grace mumbled around a big bite of pancake.

“Grace, please don’t mumble and swallow before you speak,” Grace mumbled just like Danny.

Danny rolled his eyes again and set Grace’s cup of milk down on the table. He leaned down and kissed Grace on top of the head. “Do as your mom says.” Grace just nodded at him because she had food in her mouth. Danny finally poured himself a mug full of coffee and sipped from it. He took his coffee with just a little sugar and a little cream, it tasted really amazing. Danny finished making the pancakes. There were more than what Grace and he could eat right now but he knew Grace would eat them later.

“Danno?” Grace looked up at him as he brought his plate and mug of coffee to the table.

“Yes, Monkey?” Danny sat down and looked back at her.

“Molly says she and her daddies are going to Florida and when I told her we were going to California she said Florida was better. Is Florida better?” Grace looked really concerned.

Danny let out a chuckle but he could see Rachel roll her eyes causing his chuckle to be clipped. “They are both great Baby, and at the end of the summer you will both have things to compare.” They were going to California on summer vacation, mostly because Danny wasn’t allowed back to work at Newark Police Department until his shoulder was almost 100%, which it was far from right now, but also because the whole family needed a change of scenery for a few months. Grace smiled at him brightly. Danny turned his eyes back to Rachel; he knew why she had rolled her eyes.

“Go finish getting ready for school,” Rachel told Grace when she noticed that she was done eating. Rachel started texting on her cell phone again.

“To the sink…” Danny pointed to Grace’s dishes. Grace nodded then took them to the sink. She quickly ran out of the kitchen to her room. “Who are you texting this early?” Danny eyed Rachel and the phone in her hand from behind his coffee mug.

“Stanley…” Rachel didn’t look up from the phone.

“You mean your boss, as in Stanley Edwards?” Danny narrowed his eyes and gripped the mug tighter.

“Yes, Daniel.”

“Why the hell are you texting that shit this early?”

Rachel looked up her brown eyes narrowing, her lips pulled tight. “Do not refer to my boss like that. We leave tomorrow and I needed to know what Stan needed to be done before then.”

Danny could tell she was pissed at him now but he didn’t care. He shook his head and ate some more of the pancakes, though his appetite was almost nonexistent now. Danny was not a fan of Stanley Edwards. The man was rich and conceded (as far as Danny was concerned.) For the last two years that Rachel had been working for Stan, he had given her an extremely large Christmas bonus, which brought up conversations about Danny not making as much money as he could be which turned into arguments. Stanley Edwards was definitely a sore spot in their relationship. “You aren’t supposed to work today.” Danny pointed out.

“If I am needed Daniel than I will be working!” Rachel responded her tone clipped and she was still glaring at him with her eyes narrowed.

Danny stood up with a huff and deposited his dishes into the sink, rinsing them all off. He poured another mug of coffee and came close to Rachel. “Shouldn’t you be paying attention to your daughter and not your sugar daddy?” He started to walk past Rachel when she reached out grabbing his arm and yanking it backward towards her. He let out a small yelp at the pain and turned to face her.

“He is my boss Daniel!” Rachel snapped, her fingers digging into Danny’s bicep.

“He does not give his other employees bonuses like he does you, so I say sugar daddy.” Danny snapped back, keeping his tone low so Grace wouldn’t hear. He knew he was probably pushing it but he didn’t care. What he wasn’t expecting was for Rachel to slap him so hard that he lost hold of his coffee mug sending it and it's hot liquid over his bare feet. Danny let out a yelp and a string of curse words left his mouth. Rachel had squealed and jumped back. She held a look of utter shock as she looked past Danny.

“Danno?” Grace squeaked and Danny could hear the tears in her tone.

“Grace you are supposed to be getting ready for school!” Rachel snapped at the seven-year-old.

“Don’t you dare!” Danny pointed at Rachel. He slowly turned to face Gracie. “Danno is okay baby, go finish getting ready please.” He knew Grace wanted to hug him but she was aware of the mess at his feet. Danny watched her leave the room and then took a few deep breathes. The top of his feet was stinging. “If Stanley needs you at work just go!” He wouldn’t look at Rachel. Danny slowly made his way to the kitchen sink and grabbed two dishcloths and a dish pan adding hot soapy water to it. He heard Rachel sigh and then heard her heels she wore clicked across the floor. Danny wasn’t surprised when he heard the rustle of keys and then the door closed harder than needed.

Danny could hear Grace come running out of her room and back into the kitchen. “Be careful of the mess Monkey,” Danny warned her. When he looked at her she had a tentative smile on her face but he could see the tear tracks down her cheeks. “Gracie it is okay.” Danny crossed over to where she was standing and hauled her up into his arms, hugging her tight. “Everything is okay!” Danny tried to reassure her. He slowly walked her into the living room and got the TV on. Grace was still clinging to him. “Will you watch TV while Danno cleans up the mess and gets dressed?” He asked her hopefully.

Grace nodded her head and loosened her grip on him as he sat her on the couch. It wasn’t the first time her mom had slammed out of the house but it was the first time Grace had seen her mom hit her Danno. Grace reached a handout and sat it on Danno’s cheek, feeling the stubble tickle her hand. “Danno?”

“Monkey, Danno is okay,” Danny told her with a smile leaning into her gentle touch.

“You told me hitting isn’t nice,” Grace said quietly.

“No hitting isn’t nice…” Danny didn’t really know what to say. It was clear that Grace had seen Rachel hit him. “Mommy didn’t mean to, it was an accident.” Danny knew that wasn’t true but he wouldn’t tell Grace otherwise. Danny handed Grace the TV remote. “Don’t watch anything that you aren’t supposed too.” He kissed her on the forehead.

 

Twenty minutes later and Danny had Grace and himself in the car and was driving her to school. His feet hurt like hell and his face wasn’t feeling too good either. He had put some lotion on his feet and it had helped but he would need more treatment than that. Danny let out a sigh and glanced at Grace in the rearview mirror. “Smile Monkey, it’s beautiful out and it’s your last day of school. Have fun with your friends.” Grace’s expression changed from a serious look to a smile. “That’s better.” Danny smiled at her too.

When they got to the school Danny pulled up in front and climbed out, helping Grace out too. He leaned down and hugged her giving her a kiss on the forehead. “Have a great day Monkey.” Grace kissed him on the cheek and ran towards to door. “Danno loves you!”

“Love you Danno!” Grace waved at him and the disappeared through the doors.

Danny climbed back into the car and looked at his cheek in the mirror. It was still red. Rachel had a hard enough slap that Danny wouldn’t be surprised if it bruised. Danny glanced at the clock when he turned the car on. He didn’t have to be at PT until one. He figured he would head to his parent's house to see how his mom was doing with the packing. His parents were going to California too, one big family vacation. Even Danny’s sisters and their kids were coming, along with his younger brother Matty. Danny climbed out of the car when he pulled into the driveway of his parent’s house. He slowly made his way into the house, deciding to call out to let his mom know he was around. “Ma?”

“In the kitchen!” Clara Williams called out to him.

Danny made his way to the kitchen. His mom was at the stove cooking. He sat down on the bar stool and watched her. “Where’s Pops?” Danny looked around expecting to see the man enter at the mention of him.

Clara finally turned to face her oldest son, eyeing him closely. “What happened to your face?” She pointed.

“It’s not important Ma,” Danny mumbled.

Clara raised an eyebrow and put her hand on her hip, the other hand held the black spatula in it and she waved it at him frustrated. She let out a sigh. “Your father is finishing up paperwork for his two weeks with us in California.”

“Pops couldn’t get more than two weeks?” Danny asked a little disappointed.

“Matty could only get two weeks too.” Clara could tell Danny was even more disappointed by this news.

Danny let out a sigh. “Well, at least they get to come.”

Clara nodded then turned her attention back to the food on the stove. “Did you eat?”

“Yes Ma, I made pancakes for Gracie and ate them with her.” Danny couldn’t help but smile at his mom.

“Gracie sure does love your pancakes.” Clara offered a smile over her shoulder at him. “Now you want to tell me what happened to that handsome face of yours?”

“Rachel got mad…” Danny said quietly. He could see his mom tense. “Ma, I’m fine.” Danny could tell she didn’t believe him. “Really Ma, a slap is not going to break me.”

“It will bruise…” Clara said seriously. She couldn’t believe Rachel would do that while Danny was still injured. “I could slap her, she should know better.”

Danny had to let out a chuckle. “Yes well…” He let his words fall off, he wasn’t about to tell his mom that it was not the first time Rachel had slapped him since he had been injured. Danny would never do anything back to Rachel and he supposed that was why she did it. He let out a sigh. “Are you ready to go?”

Clara chuckled. “We are…are you guys all packed?” She and Eddie were heading out this afternoon; Danny was taking them to the airport. Her two daughters and Matty plus the kids were heading out tonight and Danny, Rachel, and Gracie were heading out in the morning. Clara dished up her breakfast and sat down on one of the stools beside Danny. “You and Grace should really be leaving tonight.”

Danny let out another chuckle. “And Rachel?”

Clara waved her hand. She hasn’t been a fan of the woman since Danny got hurt. “Yeah, yeah…”

 

Danny spent the next few hours relaxing on the couch in the living room. His face and feet hurt but most of all his shoulder hurt. He had the heat on it right now. It helped some. His mom had gone out to the store to pick up last minute things and he had decided to stay rather than drive all the way back across town to his house. His parent’s house was closer to the airport so it was just easier. Plus he felt comfortable here. When he heard the front door opening he sat up on the couch, letting out a yawn and clicking off the TV. Danny could hear his mom and dad’s voices both and climbed to his feet, heading into the hallway, warm rice bag still on his shoulder.

“Hey, Kiddo!” Eddie Williams put a hand on his eldest son’s neck and pulled him into a hug.

“Hey, Pops…” Danny gave him a one armed hug. “How was work?” His dad was a firefighter, luckily a chief now so he didn’t have to go into fires unless it was needed.

“I just had to hand over the house to Evans and Baker for two weeks, but other than that good.” He held Danny in the hug for a few minutes longer then released him. “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine Pops.” Danny offered him a smile. He followed them both into the kitchen. “Hey, Ma?” When she looked at him he continued. “You got any of that extra homemade sunburn cream?” His mom had come up with a homemade sunburn cream that worked wonders. He knew it had honey and black tea in it but wasn’t sure what else his mom used. She had been using it since they were all little. It also worked well for minor burns of all kinds.

“Yes…” Clara walked to the refrigerator and pulled out bottles of the cream. “I made some for everyone.”

His mom had put the cream into travel lotion bottles, labeled lotion. Danny just hoped they wouldn’t cause a problem at the airports. This was the part Danny hated the most, airports. “Thanks, Ma.” Danny looked at the three bottles now in front of him. As soon as he was alone he would apply it to his feet. He glanced at the clock on the stove. It was now almost eleven, his parents would be leaving soon and he would be dropping them off at the airport.

“Eddie, do you want to eat before we leave?” Clara asked smiling at both Danny and her husband. “I can make Tuna sandwiches.” She offered.

“Sounds great sweetie, I am going to go grab a quick shower.” Eddie kissed her on the lips and then headed upstairs.   

“Tuna Ma? I thought you only made Tuna when something was wrong, is something wrong?” Danny asked then sat the cooling rice bag on the counter in front of him.

“No Daniel, nothing is wrong,” Clara reassured him with a smile.

Danny just nodded.

 

Once the three of them were done eating, Clara gave Danny the dish of leftover tuna for Gracie and his reheated rice bag was on his shoulder again, they headed out to the car, luggage all loaded. Danny said goodbye to them as he dropped them off at the airport and then had to pick Gracie up from her half day of school. It wasn’t the first time Grace would be going with him to his PT and she usually sat in the chair coloring, drawing or playing games on his phone. When Danny pulled up in front of the school he noticed the guidance counselor Miss Scott standing on the front steps. She motioned to him with a smile and Danny made his way towards her. “Miss Scott?” Danny shook her hand.

“Detective Williams, it’s nice to see you. How is your recovery coming along?” Mallory Scott asked him with a smile.

“Just got my shoulder left to sort out…everything else is pretty good.” Danny offered a smile of his own. “Is there something wrong with Grace?” Danny felt his heart rate pick up at the thought.

“She is physically fine…” Mallory said softly. “But when I was talking to her she said she was very angry at her mom.”

Danny raised an eyebrow. This wasn’t going to be good. “Did she tell you why?”

“She said she saw her mom do something that she knew she shouldn’t have done and she is extremely mad at her for it.”

Danny just nodded. “I’ll talk to her about it, thank you!” He smiled tightly at her. Danny wasn’t sure but he figured Grace was upset about the slap earlier. No one hurt her Danno without her getting mad at them.

“Have a great summer in California, Detective Williams.” Mallory gave another warm smile and then disappeared into the school.

When the bell rang five minutes later a whole swarm of kids came rushing out past Danny all happy school was over for the summer. When he spotted Gracie he waved to her and she came running towards him.

“Danno!” Grace wrapped herself around his leg and smile up at him.

“Monkey, how was your last day?” Danny asked looking down at her.

“It was good. Miss Baker gave us homemade cookies.” Grace help up the bag in her hand. “Daddy, they are chocolate chip, your favorite!”

Danny smiled. “Yes monkey, they are my favorite. You ready to go?” Grace nodded at him and they walked hand in hand to the car. He helped her in and then pointed to the seat beside her. “Tuna from Grandma.” Danny smiled as Gracie inspected the cooler bag beside her. “Bread and some chips too, I will make it up for you when we get to my PT.” Grace nodded at him.

When they got to the hospital Danny checked in and then took Grace to the waiting room, where he made up the sandwich for her. She sat quietly eating and watching Danny just as quietly. Danny wanted to know what Grace had meant about her mom but he didn’t want to talk to Grace about it here. They were sitting there for a good ten minutes (Danny was always early) when Danny noticed a familiar face come into the waiting room. “Matty?”

“Uncle Matty!” Grace smiled at her uncle.

“Matty, what are you doing here?” Danny stood up and received a hug from his younger brother.

“I came to see if my big brother and favorite niece needed anything before I leave tonight?” Matthew Williams hugged Danny tighter but was mindful of his shoulder.

“Actually I am glad you are here, you can stay with Grace and keep her entertained while I do my PT.” Danny hugged him back.

“Sounds like a plan…” Matty released Danny from the hug and walked to Grace, plopping down beside her, kissing her on the head. He turned his brown eyes onto his big brother. He could clearly see the red mark on his cheek and clearly, see it was in the shape of a hand. Their mom had called him earlier and told him what she knew.

“Thank-you.” Danny glanced at Grace who had just finished her sandwich and was now pulling out paper and pencil. “Hey monkey, don’t let uncle Matty eat my cookies, okay?”

Grace giggled. “Okay, Danno!” She giggled again when uncle Matty held up one finger and pouted.

Danny shook his head. “Nope, none of them for you!” Grace giggled again, causing Danny to smile. He loved her giggle.

“Detective Williams, we are ready for you.” A pretty brown haired woman said with a smile.

“Thanks, Shelly…” Danny kissed Grace on the head when he looked up Matty was pouting at him. “What?”

“Where’s my kiss on the head?” Matty kept the pout on his face.

“You’re so stupid…” Danny kissed Matty’s forehead and Grace giggled. “I gotta go, you two behave.” They both smiled at him and he followed Shelly to the PT area.

 

_Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett, Navy SEAL, and former Navy Intelligence, (son of famous Jonathan McGarrett, star of a long time running A Beat of Heart, where he plays Detective Shadow Stevens), has just been confirmed that…_

Danny clicked off the TV and got grumbles from both Grace and Matty. “You know I don’t like her watching stuff like that.” Matty had had the TV on to Celebrity News crap. “You’re just as bad as Nora…” Danny walked to the DVD player and popped in the Little Mermaid, which was Grace’s favorite movie.

“I was watching that.” Matty proclaimed weakly.

“And I said I don’t like Grace watching it.” Danny smacked Matty upside the head as he walked past him heading back to the kitchen.

“Ouch, what are you doing in here anyways?” Matty followed Danny into the kitchen.

“Fixing dinner…” Danny motioned to the contents on the stove.

“Is that good on your shoulder?” Matty asked as he leaned against the counter beside the stove.

“I’m doing it mostly one handed.” Danny held up the wooden spoon he held in his right hand.

Matty nodded and watched Danny drink from the beer bottle. “What are you making?”

“Lasagna…” Danny watched as Matty grinned. “I know it’s your favorite, so you are staying to eat with us, no exceptions.”

“Don’t tell Ma this cause if you do I’ll deny it, but your lasagna tastes better than hers.” Matty dipped his finger into the homemade sauce Danny was making. It was delicious.

Danny smirked at his younger brother. “I guess those couples cooking classes I took with Rachel did pay off.”

“I love your food too Danno!” Grace remarked from her spot in the living room.

“I know you do Monkey.” Danny chuckled. He started building the lasagna with a smile on his lips. Having both Matty and Grace here made him feel good and forget about his problems with Rachel. When the lasagna was done being put together Danny covered it with foil and placed it in the oven which he had on low temp. “You feel like having garlic bread tonight?” Danny asked noticing the nice loaf of bread sitting on the counter. He knew Matty loved garlic bread.

“Yes, please!” Matty smiled and rubbed his hands together.

“I need you to slice the bread for me,” Danny told him and Matty nodded back.

“What time will Rachel be home?” Matty asked as he sliced the bread.

Danny shrugged. He really didn’t know and to be honest didn’t really care.

“You want to tell me about this?” Matty touched Danny’s cheek with his finger.

“Mommy slapped Danno…then she burned his feet,” Grace said suddenly from beside them.

Matty turned his shocked expression from Grace to Danny.

“Baby, go watch your movie please?” Danny gave her a small smile. Grace nodded then left them alone again. “She was texting shit head…” Danny knew Matty would know he was talking about Stanley Edwards. “…this morning and we got into it, I tried to leave the kitchen, she grabbed my arm…” Danny touched his shoulder. “Yanked it back…then I said a few more choice words so she slapped me making me lose my grip on my mug of hot coffee, hence the burnt feet.”

Matty folded his arms across his chest and put a firm frown on his face. “How are your feet doing?” He finally asked.

“Feels like the worst sunburn ever,” Danny admitted wincing as he moved. He walked over to the table and sat down sliding his shoes and socks off. His feet were still red.

“Ouch…did Ma give you the cream?” Matty asked looking at Danny’s very painful looking feet. They looked like a cooked lobster.

“Yep.” Danny reached into the cooler bag that was sat on the table and pulled out a bottle of whitish-yellow cream. He showed it to Matty, who nodded and Danny gave him a small smile then started applying the cream. It took the sting out completely.

“Look I am going to change my flight and fly out with you guys,” Matty told Danny as he rubbed a hand on the back of his neck.

“Why?” Danny wasn’t sure why Matty was going to change his flight. He was a little shocked.

“Let’s just say Gracie talked me into it.” Matty turned so he was facing the bread again.

“Matty is there something you want to tell me?” Danny asked coming over to him.

“Just want to spend more time with you and Grace, that’s all.” Matty let out a sigh. “Okay look, Grace begged me to be here to protect you.” Matty kept his voice low.

“She’s scared of Rachel?” Danny asked seriously.

“A little yeah…”

“Did she say why she has been giving her mother attitude?” Danny quickly washed his hands then started working on the garlic butter to make the garlic bread.

“Grace said that she saw Rachel in a too personal of an embrace with a man, a man that wasn’t Danno.” Matty looked at his brother’s expression he looked pissed now.

“What type of embrace?” Danny asked through gritted teeth.

“She said they were in bed…Grace doesn’t know about sex but I am thinking that is what she saw.”

Danny now realized why else Matty wanted to stay and leave with them in the morning. Danny had suspected Rachel of cheating on him and this confirmed it, Grace wouldn’t lie. Danny let out a heavy sigh and watched Grace. It explained Grace’s actions towards her mother.   


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Word Count: 2668

Chapter Rating and Warnings: PG-13 to R, Stressed out Steve, Mentions of Harassment by Paparazzi, Unwanted Kiss and Touch, Mild to Strong Language.

* * *

 

Chapter 2

_Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett, Navy SEAL and former Navy Intelligence, (son of famous Jonathan McGarrett, star of long time running A Beat of Heart, where he plays Detective Shadow Stevens), has just been confirmed that he is engaged to none other than former girlfriend Catherine Rollins who plays Dr. Regan Wilson on A Beat of Heart alongside John McGarrett. We saw the two out and about Monday night and Ms. Rollins, soon to be Mrs. Steven McGarrett was showing off an impressive ring. The two ended the night getting into separate cars but we are hopeful to be seeing more of these two out and about together. Later this week we will try to get an interview with John McGarrett…_

Steve McGarrett let out a frustrated groan as he turned off the TV. Hollywood Insider had just become one of his least favorite shows on TV. That story was completely insane, he was not engaged to Catherine nor would he ever be. They had dated as teens but it never went anywhere and they were nothing more than just friends. Hollywood Insider covered almost every story about his father and it seemed this one qualified as a top story for some reason. It irked Steve to no end. He grabbed his cell phone from the coffee table and quickly dialed the number once he found it, putting the phone on speaker.

“Howzit, Boss?” Chin Ho Kelly said to Steve as soon as the call started. Chin had been working as Steve’s personal security since Steve was in his teens and the two were really close.

“It’s shit…” Steve groaned. “Please tell me you saw the piece Hollywood Insider did about me and Catherine?”

“Lori is already trying to figure out where they got their story from…” Chin said with a groan of his own.

“Just because they saw me and her out to dinner together and the ring on her finger that makes us engaged?” Steve really hated the media. “Have you talked to Cath?”

“Cath said she told them she was engaged but did not tell them who or if it was you.” Chin knew Steve was mad but not really at Catherine. “To me, it just sounds like someone is just starting rumors to get more viewers.” Chin didn’t like the media either and was glad that for the most part, he didn’t have to deal with it.

“So they just jumped to conclusions and then run the story to get more viewers?”

“Seems it, Boss.” Chin let out a sigh. He could hear how mad Steve was about the whole thing. “Kono’s on her way over there…”

“Okay, thanks, Chin.” Steve hung up the phone and plopped down on the sofa. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath trying to calm down. Steve ran a hand roughly through his dark brown hair. He had been home for only a week and these people were already starting rumors about him.

“Hey, Boss.” Kono Kalakaua came strolling in and plopped down beside him on the sofa. “So I know you probably don’t want to know this but…” She placed the magazine in her hand on Steve’s chest.

Steve lifted his head then picked up the magazine. He looked at the cover and saw his father’s face staring blankly back at him, then a smaller picture of himself and Catherine together, then a superimposed picture of the engagement ring on her finger. Steve read the caption. _Are grandchildren in the near future for John McGarrett?_ Steve let out a groan as his eyes raked over the small picture of him and Cath. It did look like she was pregnant, but he knew if she was it was not his. “Fuck…great, Dad’s going to love this…” Steve dropped his head back on the couch and tossed the magazine onto the coffee table. “Have you talked to him?”

Kono squeezed Steve’s knee. “Nope, I haven’t.” She pulled her feet up onto the couch and watched Steve quietly. Kono was part of his security team and she thought of Steve as a big brother. “The vultures are already forming outside.”

Steve turned his head to the side so he could look at her. “There have been a few since I got home.”

Kono nodded. “But there are more now.” She squeezed his knee again. “Maybe you should go talk to them?” She suggested.

“If I talk to them without Lori here, she will kill me.” Steve let out another sigh. Lori was his father’s media personal or whatever she called herself and by extension had become his.

Kono smiled. “Yes and I think she would chop off your balls!” Kono giggled when Steve cringed.

“Seems more her style doesn’t it?” Steve smiled at Kono and got a dimpled smile in return.

“Yes, that is my style.” Lori Weston said from behind the couch causing Steve and Kono both to jump.

“Jesus…” Kono yelped. “Where the hell did you come from?” She had not heard her come in at all.

“I came in the back way, which the cameras don’t know about.” Lori pulled her long blonde hair up into a messy bun. “That’s quite the mess going on isn’t it?” She leaned on the back of the couch between Kono and Steve’s heads. Lori pointed to the discarded magazine on the table.

“Yeah, how are you going to fix it?” Steve asked his brow furrowed.

“I’ve already contacted Catherine’s people and then we will go from there.” Catherine’s people hadn’t been much help saying that Catherine wanted to keep her engagement private, which was of no use to them. She let out a sigh and focused on Steve, his brow was still furrowed at her. “But to other matters, the property that you just rented out to the family coming in from New Jersey has a water leak and I know how you are about getting it fixed by someone you don’t know. So would you like to go fix it yourself?”

“Yes, how did it get a water leak? I thought we had all the kinks worked out of that one.” Steve got to his feet stretching out his limbs.

“I’m not sure Steven, it was an old property…but before you run off and play plumber, we should go address the issue…” Lori handed him a piece of paper.

Steve let out a frustrated noise at Lori, she knew he didn’t like being called Steven but she wouldn’t stop calling him that. He looked at the paper and had to smile. “Okay.” He started pacing back and forth as he read the press release Lori had just handed him. He was memorizing it. “So you think this will put a stop to people thinking Cath and I are together?”

“That’s the plan…but people will think what they think, you know that.” Lori gave a bright smile to Steve.

“I’ll call Chin and have him come over before you go talk to them.” Kono got to her feet and made her way out onto the patio.  

“The whole of the family from New Jersey have all show up that’s how I found out about the water,” Lori told Steve. “We told them to call back if they find any more problems, probably going to get lots of calls from them.”

“I hope there aren’t many. I mean I don’t mind fixing them but I don’t want them to think we are renting a shabby place.” Steve said then started reading the words on the paper again.

Lori hummed then sat down on the sofa. “I am sure the house will be fine for them. Though…” She let her words fall away as Steve turned his blue-gray eyes onto her.

“Though what?” Steve narrowed his eyes slightly.

“I still think you are renting it too cheap to them.” Lori shrugged her shoulders.

“And it always comes back to money…” Steve let out a humorless laugh. He hated how everything was about money.

“Gorgeous its part of the life you live…” Lori rolled her eyes at him. “Your dad has been on people’s TV’s for a long time; the show has been long running. Money is around you everywhere.” Lori didn’t see the big deal.  

“If you’re trying to convince me to raise the rent on them for the two months, it’s not going to happen.” Steve eyed her then shook his head.

Kono came back in from the patio, shoving her phone into her pocket. “Chin will be here in about five minutes Boss.”

Steve nodded then read the paper one more time before he crumpled the paper and threw it into the trash.

 

“I just wanted to come out and set the record straight, Ms. Rollins and I are just friends. I am still single. There is no engagement between Ms. Rollins and myself.” Steve said into the four microphones and cameras that were pointed at him. Steve was glad there was at least on real reporter there.

“Commander McGarrett?” A brown haired reporter called Steve’s attention to her.

“Steve offered a tight smile to her, nodding for her to continue. He had dealt with her a lot in the past so he wasn’t surprised to see her. She ran some of the top celebrity stories. “Ms. Asano?”

“So it is safe to assume that the baby bump we saw Ms. Rollins sporting is indeed not yours?” Gabby Asano smiled brightly.

“I cannot comment on whether or not Ms. Rollins is pregnant but I can assure you that it is indeed not mine.” Steve gave her a charming smile. “Now if you will all excuse me I have some place I need to be, Thank-you!” Steve gave one more smile to the cameras and then nodded at Chin and Kono and the three made their way to the black SUV.

“Do you think Catherine is really pregnant?” Kono asked as the car doors closed.

“I have no idea.” Steve murmured as he started the car. Even though they were Steve’s security he always drove.

 

Twenty minutes passed before Steve looked over at Chin sitting beside him. They had been listening to Kono talk about random things to fill the time but Chin had been pretty quiet. “How are you and Malia?” Steve knew they had broken up when Malia moved back to Hawaii but now that she was back Steve was curious to how things were going. Chin just looked at him. “I mean now that’s she’s back in Cali. I just figured you two would pick it up again.” Steve shrugged.

Kono chuckled. “Yeah cuz howzit going with Malia?”

Chin turned to look at her. “You too cuz?” Kono just grinned at him. Chin turned his gaze on Steve. “We are seeing each other again but are taking things slow. She is really busy at the hospital.”

“She’s still got the ring,” Kono said and it wasn’t a question. Chin just nodded.

“Don’t start Kono,” Chin warned when he heard her let out a huff.

Kono held up her hands in surrender and then folded her arms across her chest.

“I am sure once she settles into the new job that she will make more time for you.” Steve liked Malia, he thought she was good for Chin and they had all known each other for a long time, but after Malia had become a Doctor things got a little more complicated. Steve pulled the car to a stop outside the large beach house and turned the engine off. “Lori thinks I should be charging the family more.”

“Lori thinks everything should be charged more.” Chin gave Steve a smile.

“Well, it’s not going to happen…” Steve climbed out of the car and let out a sigh. “One of them is a police detective, one is a firefighter, one is a lawyer and one is a teacher…” Steve crossed the front of the SUV to stand next to Chin. “Why would I charge them more?”

“You don’t need to Boss.” Kono smiled at him. She glanced back down the street and saw a light blue car slowing down. “It would seem we were followed.” Kono frowned.

“I didn’t notice the car following us.” Chin frowned then glanced at Steve. “Did you see it?” Chin asked him.

Steve shook his head he had been wrapped up in his own head he hadn’t really notice. He watched as the car came to a stop behind his and then the driver climbed out. Steve let out an annoyed sigh. “Cash, what are you doing here?” Steve had not seen the man for awhile.

Cash Gallagher’s dazzling smile never faded as he made his way towards the three friends. He hadn’t seen Steve in months but the man looked as gorgeous as ever. “Steve…” Cash stopped in front of Steve and pulled him to him, pressing their lips together and gripping tightly to Steve, one hand on his strong bicep and the other on his hip.

Steve was caught off guard, but once he regained himself he pushed Cash off him. “What the fuck?” Steve wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I’ve missed you!” Cash tried to get close to Steve again, but Chin and Kono both stepped between them.

“Well good for you, but we have been over for a long time. You don’t just get to kiss me because you want too!” Steve breathed out.

“And it was pretty stupid to Brah!” Kono said folding her arms across her chest. Kono watched Cash as he ran a hand through his blond hair and his blue eyes narrowed at her. “He could have snapped your neck.” She narrowed her own dark brown eyes at Cash.

“Steve wouldn’t do that, would you Steven?” Cash turned his gaze to Steve.

“Don’t call me that!” Steve hated it when people called him Steven. There were only a few people that he allowed to call him that, Cash was never one of them. “And I don’t want to go to jail, that’s why I didn’t.”

Cash glowered at Steve because of the words. “You don’t mean that.”

“I think he does,” Chin said never taking his eyes off Cash. Cash Gallagher’s the son of Bo Gallagher who plays Mayor Ernest Holder on A Beat of Heart alongside John McGarrett and Cash is a ‘playboy’ and has a wild reputation.

“Come on Steve, going with me again would put the rumors about you and Cath to bed, right?” Cash smiled his dimpled smile at Steve. “You’ve been home for a week you must be looking for some action?”

Steve let out a growl. “You and I are never happening again. Now leave!”

Cash let out a chuckle that clearly said he didn’t believe Steve. He walked back to his car. “You know where to find me.” Cash climbed in his car and sped off.

“What a prick.” Kono turned to face Steve. “I know he’s good looking Boss, but what made you ever want that?”

“I was stupid.” Steve ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

“He must be good in bed or something…” Kono said eyeing Steve an eyebrow rose.

Steve opened his mouth to say something then closed it again, feeling the blush creep into his cheeks at the look Kono was giving him. “I’ve got to get in there, you guys staying here?” He was going to pretend that Kono didn’t say that.

“Do you think you need our protection against the Jersey’s?” Chin asked with a grin.

“I think I’ll be fine.” Steve glanced at his watch it was now a little after ten in the morning, Thursday. Steve made his way up to the house and stopped in front of the door. It was weird to be knocking on what technically was his house but he knew it was polite. He knocked once then rang the door bell. Steve could hear voices behind the closed door before it opened.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Word Count: 3,148

Chapter Rating and Warnings: PG-13 to R, Mild Violence, Mild Language.

* * *

 Chapter 3

It had been a rather short flight but it had felt like forever to Danny. Him, Grace, and Matty had left for the airport at nine in the morning without Rachel. The previous night had been a complete blowout fight with Rachel (Danny never touched her, even thought she had managed to get her hands on him again.) Lots of words, lots of screaming, lots of crying, lots of throwing things and then Danny had kicked Rachel out, actually Matty had kicked her out, forcing her out the door, because Danny was actually tempted to kick the woman he thought loved him. Danny was now just worried that Rachel would come after him, saying he kidnapped Gracie. He let out a sigh as the three waited for their bags and he felt Matty place a hand on the back of his neck.

“How are you doing big brother?” Matty asked squeezing Danny’s neck lightly.

Danny didn’t really know how to answer. “I’m sore, but I have my family, that’s all that I need.” He turned his attention to Grace who was busy looking at something. “Monkey…” Danny noticed she was looking at a magazine rack. “What are you looking at?”

Grace looking up at her Daddy and smiled, pointing to the magazine she was looking at. “He’s the man we saw on TV. He doesn’t look like a seal…” Matty and Danny both chuckled. “He’s cute.” Gracie smiled up at them.

“He’s a SEAL as in part of the Navy…military. He is not an actual seal as in the cute and fuzzy ones. Though you said he is cute so who am I to say otherwise…” Matty smirked at Grace and shrugged his shoulder.

Grace giggled. “He is cute but he’s not fuzzy!”

“Hey, aren’t you supposed to think boys are gross?” Danny asked looking down at Grace. She just giggled again. “You’re not allowed to like boys until you are forty!” Grace giggled again.

“You think he is cute too!” Matty whispered to Danny.

Danny glared at his brother half-heartedly. Cute was not the word that came to mind. Danny let out another sigh. “Finally…” He pointed to their bags and Matty grabbed them all off the line. “Thank-you!”

“Sure thing big brother.” Matty smiled at him. “Come on Gracie, let’s go get the cab.” He held out his hand to Grace and she happily took it. “Beachside house here we come!” Grace and Matty both laughed.

Danny shook his head at the two goofs as he followed behind them at a slightly slower pace. When they hailed a cab Danny told the driver the address as he climbed in. “1202 Bermuda Ave…” The cab driver smiled at Danny and then pulled the car into traffic.

It was a ten-minute drive from San Diego International Airport to the beach house. They had seen pictures of it online and in the packet they had been sent but it was even better in person.

“Wow…” Grace exclaimed from beside Danny.

“It’s great!” Matty said from the other side of the car. “You ready to spend two month’s here Gracie?” He asked her.

Grace nodded enthusiastically.

The cab came to a complete stop and the three climbed out. Danny paid the cab driver after their bags were sitting on the sidewalk. “Thanks…” Danny said to the driver and then smiled at Matty and Gracie. “Let’s go check it out.” Danny chuckled when they grabbed the bags and ran for the house, running through the now open door. His mom smiled at them as they each gave her a hug and a kiss, and then disappeared into the house. “Hey, Ma…” Danny gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek too. “Please don’t Ma!” Danny noticed the worry in her eyes. He didn’t want to talk about Rachel right now.

Clara just nodded. “This place is beautiful, isn’t it?” She asked trying to keep her emotions in check.

“It’s great Ma.” Danny patted her arm then walked the rest of the way into the house. The house was big, with five bedrooms and four full bathrooms. As Danny made his way through the house he noticed the view out the back deck, you could see the beach and ocean.

“I was just going to fix everyone some breakfast, do you want some?” Clara asked Danny.

“Sure Ma, I’m just going to go check the room I’ll be sleeping in.” Danny gave his mom a smile.

“You and Matty will be sharing, the kids are all sharing, girls in one room boys in the other, your sisters in the other room and your dad and I in the last,” Clara told him.

Danny just nodded hoping that Matty and he at least had the room with two beds. Danny made his way upstairs peeking into each room. He greeted his nieces, receiving hugs from them and Gracie and then he greeted his nephews who were busy playing video games. Danny made his way to sisters room. They both hugged him and gave him the same worried look their mom had, but he ignored it. He finally found his and Matty’s room and smiled, at least they had two beds.

“Hey, big brother, what do you think?” Matty asked coming in from the balcony.

“Pretty cool, which bed are you taking?” Danny gestured to the two beds.

Matty sat down on the one closest to the door to the room, giving Danny a smile. “You look so tired. I think you should rest.”

Danny nodded his agreement. “Tell Ma for me?” Danny asked smiling as he watched Matty return the smile and then leave the room closing the door behind him. He let out a sigh and grabbed his suitcase. Danny wanted to put on a pair of swim trunks and get comfortable. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand between the beds. It was now nine in the morning. Sleep was a great idea since he barely got any the previous night or on the plane, he never slept on planes.

Danny grabbed his shorts and went into the bathroom. After he relieved his bladder he flushed the toilet and started to wash his hands when he felt water on his bare feet. He quickly shut off the water. “Fuck…” Danny bent down trying to figure out where the water was coming from but he knew he couldn’t do much with his shoulder messed up like it was. “Matty…” Danny yelled knowing his brother was around somewhere.

“What’s wrong?” Matty asked as he came running into the bathroom.

“There’s a water leak.” Danny pointed to the water at his feet and then to the sink.

Matty glanced down at the tiled floor and saw the water around his brothers’ feet. “We should call the people we are renting from.”  

Danny nodded. “Good, you handle it, I am too tired.” He patted Matty on the arm and walked back into the bedroom. Danny slowly climbed on the bed and closed his eyes. His brain hurt.

Danny wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep but something had woke him up, he knew that his family was no longer in the house, they had all gone to the beach, but there was definitely someone in the house with him. He quickly sat up but regretted it as pain shot through his shoulder. Danny placed a hand on his shoulder as he climbed to his feet and walked over to where Matty’s luggage was. Someone was coming towards his room. The door slowly opened and Danny braced himself for a fight.

 

The large oak door opened in front of Steve revealing a white-haired man with a smile on his face. Steve returned the smile. “You must be Mr. Williams?” Steve asked extending his hand to the man.

“Call me Eddie,” Eddie told Steve shaking his hand. “Sorry you had to come all the way out here but the old lady wouldn’t let me repair the sink. She says vacation means someone else gets to do that stuff.” Eddie let out a chuckle.

“It’s fine. This is my rental so I like taking care of the problems.” Steve stepped inside when Eddie let him in.

“Oh…” Eddie smiled, his eyes roaming over Steve. He nodded before he spoke again. “So my eldest son is upstairs, the rest of us are heading to the beach.” Eddie watched Steve for a few minutes before he spoke again. “Since it’s your house I don’t have to show you around. It’s the back bedroom’s bathroom.” He clapped Steve on the arm and headed out the back way of the house.

Steve let out a long breath and made his way to the supply closet just off the kitchen. All the tools he needed were in there. Once he grabbed the tools he made his way up the stairs, the house was completely quiet as he made his way down the hallway towards the back bedroom. Steve reached for the doorknob but hesitated slightly, he knew someone was in there but he didn’t know if he should knock or not. Deciding to just go in Steve turned the knob and pushed the door inward. He was greeted with a shiny golf club pointed at his head. Steve automatically raised the wrench in his hand.

“Who the hell are you?” Danny yelled, pointing the golf club at the man that had just entered the room. Once he got a good look at the man he lowered the golf club, just slightly. He felt his eyes go wide. No way was Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett standing in front of him. Danny was pretty sure he was dreaming. He moved his left shoulder, causing pain to shoot through him, this was not a dream. The pain was never that intense when he was asleep. “You’re…” Danny trailed off not sure what he wanted to say.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa…Hold it Tiger Woods.” Steve kept his eyes on the golf club still aimed at him. “I am here…” Steve raked his eyes over the short man in front of him.

“What are you here for exactly?” Danny growled out not lowering the club any further, even though his shoulder was throbbing.

Steve held up the tools. “I’m here to fix the water leak…I’m not trying to rob you.”

Danny shook his head, thinking he misunderstood him. “I didn’t think you were here to rob me.”

“Look you may not like me…wait, what did you think I was here to do?” Steve asked, scrunching up his eyebrows. The man just shook his head again, unwilling to answer the question. Steve knew that the man was Eddie’s eldest son but he hadn’t expected to almost be attacked. He also knew that the man probably recognized him from the report and magazines about him and Catherine. Steve fought to keep the frown off his face at that fact. It was a moot point to say who he was. “I’m Steve…and you are? Or should I just keep calling you Tiger?”

“Detective Danny Williams…” Danny eyed Steve for a few more minutes and then turned away from him setting the golf club back in the bag. Matty and his golf clubs. He still couldn’t believe Steve McGarrett was in the house. “You work as a repair man on your time off?” He wasn’t really sure what the Navy SEAL was even doing here, shouldn’t he be doing something dangerous and important.

“Not exactly, it’s my house your family is renting.” Steve motioned to the room around them, smirking. He took in the sight of Danny more as the shorter man walked back towards him. Danny was short, which Steve had first picked up on, he was muscled, he had blond hair and blue eyes. The Jersey detective’s ass was very nice from what Steve could tell and he seemed just Steve’s type, but with one problem, there was a wedding ring on the man’s finger. Steve let out a quiet growl and watched as Danny sat down on the bed placing a hand on his shoulder and a pained expression came on his face. Steve was going to comment on it but he figured it was none of his business. Steve let out a sigh and then stepped further into the room now that there was no threat of a golf club to the head.

Danny watched Steve closely. “How did I not know this was your house?” He asked himself more than to the taller man.

“That’s maybe because I don’t advertise as it being mine…” Steve grumbled and then made his way towards the bathroom. The wedding ring on Danny’s finger was a downer, the man was gorgeous and Steve was not going to be able to do anything about it. He frowned at Danny before he walked into the bathroom.

 Danny let out a huff at the man. He was sure being a SEAL had stunted the man’s communication abilities with other human beings with all that he had been through and seen but Danny didn’t like the tone of voice Steve had used and that was some frown directed at him. “Smug son of a bitch…” Danny mumbled under his breath, not sure if Steve could hear him through the open door or not but he didn’t really care if he could.

“What was that?” Steve asked as he started fixing the pipes, he had heard Danny say something but wasn’t completely sure what it was. He got the impression that Danny didn’t like him very much.

 Danny felt weird talking through the wall so he stood back up and headed to the bathroom door. Steve was down on his hands and knees messing with the pipes under the sink. He felt the urge to repeat what he said but he didn’t want to start something. “So Mr. Fix-it, can you actually fix it?”

Steve rolled his eyes at the shorter man’s words. He turned the pipe fasteners and caused the pipes to creak a little under the stress. He might have to replace the whole pipes for this bathroom. Steve let out a sigh and then sat back his butt on his heels. “I think I fixed it for now but we may have to replace the pipes.” Steve tapped the wrench against the pipe. He glanced up at Danny putting his smug smirk back on his face. Steve noticed the bruised forming on Danny’s cheek and the smirk quickly turned into a frown. “That’s quite the bruise.” Steve watched Danny fiddle with his wedding ring.

“Well getting slapped twice in one day will do that.” Danny sassed and then turned his gaze from his hands to Steve, who had a frown on his face.

“Did your wife slap you?” Danny nodded at him. “Did you deserve it?” Steve didn’t think that was possible.

Danny raised an eyebrow. “Well my wife was cheating on me for the last two years and I yelled, she slapped, I kicked her out.” Danny absentmindedly ran a hand over his face, still remembering the sting of Rachel’s hand on his skin.

Steve was quiet for a while before he could say anything. “Wow...I’m Sorry.” Steve climbed to his feet. He felt like reaching out and touching Danny but since they didn’t know each other Steve refrained from doing so, though it was hard. Maybe the wedding ring wasn’t going to be a problem after all.

 Danny felt the tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. He had spent hours crying with Gracie and with Matty and now that was threatening to happen again and in front of a stranger. Danny cleared his throat before he spoke again. “The worst part is my seven-year-old daughter caught them in my bed.” Danny felt sick about that. He couldn’t even sleep in there the previous night he had fallen asleep next to Grace in her bed after she had cried herself to sleep in his arms. No matter how much Danny had tried to keep Grace from hearing him and Rachel argue, last night was unavoidable. Danny let out a sigh.

“You guys have a daughter and she cheated on you?” Steve suddenly felt angry, he didn’t see why people cheated and especially when there were kids involved. Danny nodded at him. “Was she still sleeping with you?” He knew he might be getting too personal but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to know more about this man. Danny once again nodded at him, clearly not trusting his own voice to speak. Steve sighed and then glanced down at the sink vanity and noticed the phone sitting there with the screen lit up. Someone had just called or texted the phone. He saw the picture of a young brown haired girl, she was really cute. “Is that your daughter?” Steve asked looking from the phone to Danny.

“That’s some great detective work there…” Danny mumbled and then picked up his phone. “Yes, this is Grace.” He lit up the screen again and showed Steve his background. Grace was smiling brightly in the picture. Danny did have a picture of Rachel and Grace on the background for a long time but last night he changed it, to being just Grace.

“Did she tell you why she cheated on you?” Steve asked eyeing Danny once more.

Danny snapped his eyes up from the phone to Steve. “Are you saying I did something to deserve being cheated on?” He walked towards Steve and got into his personal space, pointing a finger at him. “You smug son-of-a-bitch, I didn’t do anything to deserve this!” Danny shouted at the taller man, his anger from the previous night was getting the better of him now.

“Get your finger out of my face…” Steve warned, watching the smaller man’s hand.

“Or what?” Danny growled poking Steve in the chest, hard.

Steve’s reaction was immediate and he didn’t really think about it. He grabbed Danny by the wrist and spun him, bring his right arm high up behind the blond's back. Danny was now leaning forward, Steve looming over his back.

“Ow, let go of me…” Danny growled.

“I was not saying you did anything…” Steve tried to explain why he asked what he asked.

“Okay, get off me…” Danny breathed out.

Steve slowly let go of Danny’s arm and watched as the blond straightened himself. “Look all I was asking for is they all come up with…” Steve didn’t get to finish his sentence because Danny had spun on him punching him hard in the jaw, making him stumble backward.

“You’re right I don’t like you…” Danny growled and walked out of the bathroom, running a hand through his hair.

“Son-of-a-bitch…” Steve brought his hand up and rubbed it along his jaw. Danny sure had one hell of a punch.  

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Word Count: 2,761

Chapter Rating and Warnings: PG-13 to R, Mild Language.

* * *

 

 

Chapter 4

Steve let out a groan as he rubbed his palm over his throbbing jaw. The Detective may be short but his punch packed some heat. Steve looked at himself in the mirror. The left side of his face across his jaw was red. He was sure it was going to bruise. “Damn…” Steve grumbled and then closed the doors of the cabinet under the sink, hiding the pipes again. He knew he had pissed Danny off but it wasn’t what he had meant to do. He let out a sigh and then headed to the door of the bathroom. Steve wasn’t sure where Danny had gone to. He stepped out into the room and looked around. Danny was out on the balcony his back to Steve. “You’re not going to jump are you?” Steve stopped in the doorway of the balcony. He watched Danny’s fingers tighten on the railing in front of him. Steve felt his stomach turn at the thought of it.

“I wouldn’t do that to Gracie!” Danny mumbled.

Steve nodded even though Danny couldn’t see him. “I wasn’t trying to blame you or upset you.” Steve knew he probably should shut up but he couldn’t. “You seem kind of sensitive.”

Danny let out a humorless laugh. “What gave you the clue that I was sensitive, huh?” He turned to look at Steve. He felt like punching the man again. “Was it when I was telling you that my wife likes to slap me, repeatedly because she knows I won’t do anything back or was it when I told you she cheated on me while she was still sleeping with me and claiming she loved me or was it the tears?” Danny felt his voice crack. “Or was it when you implied that I did something to make her cheat on me and I punched you for it. Because if it was that then I will gladly show you my sensitivity again…” Danny took a step towards Steve, his fist clenched at his side.

“I’m sorry…”

“You have some nerve you know? You shouldn’t just jump to conclusions when you don’t know the whole story…” He pointed his finger at Steve again but then lowered it taking a step backward.

“I’m sorry…” Steve tried again to cut into the shorter man’s rant. He could see the tears in the corner of those fierce blue eyes again. He felt horrible that he was upsetting Danny.

“People of the real world don’t accuse a person that has just clearly had their heart ripped out for being the reason their wife cheated…”

“Look I’m sorry!” Steve said louder this time, finally breaking through Danny’s rant. “As I was trying to say when this conversation started a week ago...” He was trying his hardest not to be a jerk. “I wasn’t saying you were at fault, I was just curious as to what her lame excuse was. So I apologize. I apologize, I am sorry…”

Danny watched Steve for a few minutes, taking in his words. “Apology noted and acceptance pending…” Danny walked away from Steve and back towards the railing. He leaned on it and faced Steve again. He watched him again.  

“You let me know now.” Steve kept the smirk off his face but it was hard. Danny was something else, someone that fascinated Steve. He wanted to know more about this man that stood in front of him.

“Yep, I’ll let you know.” Danny ran his hands across his eyes, wiping away the tears. He glanced at Steve’s hands he still had the tools in hand. “So you need to come back to replace the pipes?” He really didn’t want to talk about Rachel anymore.

Steve looked down at the tools too. “Yeah, that way it won’t cause further problems.” He glanced back up at Danny. “I’ll come back tomorrow.” He didn’t really want to leave but he knew Chin and Kono were still waiting for him.

Danny nodded. “I don’t see why you don’t have someone else do it?” If Danny was in Steve’s position he would have paid someone do take care of it.

“I don’t trust other people’s work, I guess.” Danny let out a laugh and Steve felt himself smile. He really liked Danny’s laugh.

“Why does that not surprise me?” Danny took a few steps towards Steve. He noticed the dopey smile on the taller man’s face. Danny shook his head. “So how’s the wedding planning going?” He watched Steve closely.

Steve felt the smile slip from his face and it was replaced by a frown. “You believe everything you see in the media?” Steve tried to keep the growl out of his voice but it slipped through at the end.

Danny noticed the growl in the man’s voice. “Actually I didn’t watch the report about you. I saw it on the cover of the magazine at the airport. So is there really a baby on the way too?” Danny knew this subject was not something that Steve wanted to talk about.

Steve let out a grumble and walked back into the bedroom. “Cath and I are just friends. I am single…” Steve ran his free hand over the back of his neck. “She’s not my type.” He added in a low murmur.

“Gorgeous, talented, wealthy, that’s not your type?” Danny shook his head in disbelief. He followed closely behind Steve as the man made his way back through the house.

“She lacks a few things I look for in a person.” Steve glanced back over his shoulder at Danny.

Danny raised an eyebrow at him. “Really what could she possibly be lacking?” He really couldn’t see what the problem would be with someone like Catherine Rollins.

“For one she doesn’t have a man’s body and for two the lack of a dick part is kind of a deal breaker.” Steve didn’t know how the Jersey Detective would take the news. He knew when Danny stopped following him. His footsteps had been soft as his bare feet padded across the floor but Steve could still hear them and now they had stopped. Steve reached the bottom of the steps and looked back up at him.

“Wow, I didn’t know,” Danny said and then finally continued down the stairs. He wouldn’t have guess someone like Steve was into guys. Danny offered him a small smile.

Steve noticed the smile and realized it was the first one Danny had really given him other than when the man had talked about Grace. “Yeah, well know you do.” Steve headed for the door when he opened it Chin and Kono stepped in through.

“Hiya Boss.” Kono gave Steve one of her dimpled smiles.

Chin just nodded at Steve.

“What, do you guys need to use the bathroom or something?” Steve wasn’t sure what they were doing.

Kono’s smile faded. “The vultures found you.”

Steve frowned. “Really?”

“Yeah, they were asking if your new love interest was living here,” Chin told Steve. He glanced past Steve to where the blond haired man was standing. Chin couldn’t help but smile. This man was Steve’s type.

“Great. How’d they even know where I was?” Steve let out a sigh and glanced back at Danny. He didn’t think they would follow him here. He didn’t want the news crews snooping around Danny and his family. He didn’t want to scare Danny off.

“Hello there…” Kono said to Danny extending her hand towards him. “I’m Kono.”

Danny took her hand. “Hi, I’m Danny.” He watched her as her eyes raked over his body and a smile came on her face. He glanced down at himself then back up to her face. His shorts were riding low on his hips and Danny knew that is why she looked at him the way she did. Danny let go her hand but returned the smile.

“He’s taken, Kono,” Steve told her sternly. Kono raised an eyebrow, clearly challenging him. He knew what she was thinking. She was thinking that Steve was laying claim to Danny, Steve wanted that but it was not what he meant. “He’s married, Kono!” Steve rephrased. He didn’t know if Danny was going to work it out with his wife or not.

“Oh, that’s a shame!” Kono said with a slight pout. Kono then smiled. “Care for a…” She let out a squeak as Steve’s large hand closed down over her mouth stopping her words. She glared up at him and was met with a harsh look back.

“We should go.” Steve gave Kono a glare that he hoped said ‘don’t you dare finish that statement.’ “I will be back tomorrow. Is there a good time?” Steve walked to the storage closet and put the tools back and then walked back towards the front door. He turned to look at Danny.

Danny watched Kono and Steve curiously. He shook his head he knew he wouldn’t understand what just took place between the two. “Umm sure, anytime after ten in the morning will be fine.” He walked towards the door too. Steve opened the door and let Kono go out first and then Steve followed, Chin stopped in the doorway and turned back to face Danny. “Is something wrong?”

“If you don’t want your face all over the news I suggest that you don’t come outside until after we are gone.” Chin gave Danny a smile and then headed out the door and down the path after Steve and his cousin.

Steve glanced back at the house but couldn’t see Danny anymore because he was already closing the door. He turned his attention back to the road as they reached the sidewalk. The camera was there waiting for him. “Gabrielle Asano, how did you find me here?” Steve asked the pretty but sometimes overly pushy news reporter.

She smiled at Steve and walked closer to him. “I had a tip that you were heading down here to this location and I was curious as to what would bring someone like you out here.” Gabby held the microphone out to Steve with a smile and then glanced around at their surrounds trying to see if she could get any clues other than the house. “Who’s in there?”

“Please turn off the camera,” Steve asked holding a hand out towards the camera lens.

Gabby turned to her camera man. “Mike, turn it off.” She turned back to Steve with another smile. “So what brings you all the way out here?”

Steve inspected the camera closely, it wasn’t recording anymore. “This is one of the properties that I own and rent out. The family here doesn’t want to be on camera, they don’t even know me. So I would appreciate if you would leave them alone.” Steve offered her a smile.

“Okay.” Gabby glanced up at the house and then back to Steve. “We are the only ones that know you were out here as far as I know.”  Gabby turned to walk away from them and motioned for her cameraman to follow her.

“And Gabrielle…” She turned to look at Steve again. “I don’t want footage of this house in any of your stories.” Steve watched her closely. She nodded at him and gave him another smile. Steve watched as the two drove off and then turned to face Chin and Kono. “So someone leaked to her that we were coming here?” His only thought was Lori. Lori was the only one that knew.

“Or someone saw us here,” Kono said. “Cash was here, he didn’t know what you were doing here but he knew you were here. And he was a little pissed when he left.” She let out a sigh and then pulled her hair up into a ponytail. “Why did you do that in there?”

Steve didn’t think anything about Cash after he had seen Danny. “You’re right it is probably him. Do what?” He added pretending he didn’t know what she was talking about.

“Put your hand over my mouth. You are lucky I didn’t bite you.” Kono glared at him again and then climbed into the back seat of the SUV. She could see Steve smile as he walked around the front of the car and then climbed in. “Why did you try to shut me up like that. You could have just said stop talking or something like that.”

“I didn’t want any more of the statement to leave your mouth.” Steve looked back at Kono she was frowning at him.

“Why, I was just kidding?” Kono folded her arms across her chest. “It’s not like I’m that type of girl.”

“I know you were, but…” Steve let out a long breath. “Do not repeat what I say to you to anyone, not Danny, not anyone.” Chin and Kono both nodded. “His wife cheated on him and he just found out before they came here.” Steve turned the car on and pulled away from the sidewalk.

“Oh…” Kono shook her head.

 

Danny watched the car pull away from the curb and then he walked into the kitchen. His stomach was now growling. He hadn’t eaten very much since last night at dinner. He opened the fridge and just stared at the contents. Danny knew he needed to eat his stomach was telling him he needed to eat, but he really didn’t want to eat. He grabbed a bottle of water from the top shelf and then closed the door. “Ma, where did you put the popcorn?”

“I think she put it in the corner cabinet.”

“Shit…” Danny jumped and turned to face the person who had just entered the kitchen. “Anna, don’t sneak up on people like that.” Danny shook his head at his sister.

“I wasn’t sneaking and I wasn’t trying to scare you.” Anna held up here hands. “She walked over to the cabinet and got out the popcorn. “Extra Butter or Kettle Corn?” She knew Danny liked both but wasn’t sure which he wanted.

“Extra Butter, please.” Danny sat down on one of the stools. “And Anna I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Danny you need to talk about it,” Anna said looking back over her shoulder at her younger brother as she put the popcorn into the microwave. “Is she coming to California still?”

Danny let out a sigh. “I said I don’t want to talk about it.” The women of his family were pushy and didn’t let things go easily.

“And I said you need to talk about it.” Anna turned to face Danny placing her arms across her chest. “Now answer the question?”

“Anna I don’t know what Rachel is doing and to tell you the truth I don’t really care.” Danny placed a hand on his shoulder rubbing at the skin. The ache was intense right now.

“Are you worried she will come after Grace?” Anna asked knowing what went on in her brother’s head. She knew that Danny would be worrying about it.

“That is the only thing I am worried about,” Danny said quietly. He couldn’t lose his Gracie, his world, he was pretty sure would end if that ever happened. “Please, can we just not talk about it?”

Anna nodded when the microwave beeped signaling the popcorn was done. “You know we are here for you Danny.” She poured the popcorn into the bowl and then came over and sat it down beside him. “We are here whenever you want to talk to someone about what is going on in that head of yours.” Anna tapped his forehead with a finger and then she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead where her finger had been. “Enjoy your popcorn. You can come join us at the beach if you want.”

“Thank-you!” Danny watched Anna walk away from him. “Gracie has sunscreen on right?” Anna let out a chuckle and waved back over her shoulder which told Danny yes and then she left through the back of the house heading back towards the beach. Danny started munching on the popcorn and then made his way into the living room. He knew he should really join his family at the beach but he was really tired still. He let out a sigh and sat down on the couch. He ate a couple more handfuls of the buttery and salty popcorn and then leaned back on against the plush cushions getting comfortable. Sleep was starting to claim him as soon as his head touched that back of the couch. He let out a long breath and then closed his eyes.   

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes if there are any. I can't catch them all. :D I hope you enjoyed the read.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,196.
> 
> Chapter Rating and Warnings: PG-13 to R, Mild Language.

 

Chapter 5

Danny could sense that someone was in the room he just didn't want to be awake yet. It wasn't until he felt a hand rest on his cheek, over the cheek Rachel had slapped, that he fully woke up. He let out a long breath but kept his eyes closed. The hand upon his cheek was soft and small. It was gentle and caring. This brought a smile to his face. "Hey Monkey, what are you doing?" He slowly opened his eyes to see Grace's worried expression.

"Are you still tired, Danno?" Grace asked but didn't remove her hand from her daddy's cheek. She was worried about him.

"What? No, you're here now, how could I possibly think about sleep?" Danny's smile grew and he reached out a brushed Gracie's damp hair out of her eyes. "How are you doing?" He hadn't really talked much to her since they had arrived at the house.

Grace let out a giggle at her Danno’s words and returned the smile to him; she loved seeing her Danno smile. Grace took a hold of his hand when she noticed his knuckles were red like they were going to bruise. Then the smile faded before she spoke. "I'm fine Danno, but what did you do to your hand?"

Danny glanced at his hand that Grace was holding on to. His knuckles showed evidence of where he had punched Steve. "I hit something hard." _Steve McGarrett's hard head._ Danny didn't want to lie to Grace but he also didn't want to tell her he had punched someone either.

"Did you do it on purpose?"

Danny watched his daughter as she tilted her head to the side in a questioning manner. "Yes but I shouldn't have..." He did kind of feel bad for punching Steve.

Grace started tracing Danno's knuckles with her finger. "Was it another person?"

Danny let out a sigh but nodded his head.

"Danno, you told me hitting a person isn’t a very nice thing to do." Grace turned her brown eyes from looking at his hand to looking at his face.    

"You're right, I did tell you that. But sometimes it is unavoidably necessary."

"Danno..."

Danny chuckled as Grace's tone mimicked that of his mom's. "You've been spending way too much time with grandma lately."

"I heard that..." Clara said as she came inside. "She can never spend too much time with me." She leaned down and placed a kiss on Danny's head and then to Grace's. "Are you feeling better?" Clara asked looking at her son.

Danny gave his mom a warning look as he sat up. She should know he wasn't feeling any better and she should know he didn't want to talk about Rachel. He wrapped his arm around Gracie when she leaned against his side.

"Danno's tired." Grace supplied for her grandma when Danno did respond to her. "And hungry..." She giggled when she heard his stomach growl.

"What would you guys like for lunch?" Clara made her way into the kitchen.

"Whatever you feel like fixing, Ma." Danny let out a yawn and rested his head on top of Grace's. Her hair was soft against his cheek. "Why don't you go help grandma?”   

Grace glanced up at Danno and he kissed her on the forehead. "Okay Danno, but you need to tell us what you want to eat." She stood up and watched him.

Danny chuckled again. "What do you want to eat Monkey?"

"Mac n cheese..." Grace smiled and then ran into the kitchen to join her grandma. "And not the boxed kind, Danno, I want your homemade."

Danny let out another chuckle and got up from the plush cushions, which had helped his body feel a little less achy. He smiled at his mom when he entered the brightly lit kitchen and she gave him a wink.

"You sure are a sucker for your daddies food, huh Gracie?" Clara asked her granddaughter while casting a smirk in her son’s direction.

"I love Danno's food!" Grace replied happily.

"Check to see if I have everything we need to make it," Danny told Grace. He sat down on the bar stool and watched Grace as she moves around the kitchen checking for all the ingredients.

"Danno we don't have the right cheese." Grace turned to face her dad with a pout on her face.

Clara laughed at the look Grace was casting her father. "Sweetheart why don't we have toasted cheese sandwiches and your dad will go to the market and get the right cheese and make it for dinner?"

Grace glanced up at her grandma but kept the pout on her face. She really wanted Mac n cheese right now but she wasn't one for really complaining. Grace nodded her head and got the stuff to make the sandwiches, placing it all on the counter. "Danno, is mom coming here?" Grace asked watching him as she climbed up on one of the bar stools.

Danny watched Grace in silence for a few minutes. He knew she was still upset with Rachel because she didn't call her 'mommy' like she usually did. "I don't know Monkey; I haven't talked to her since last night." Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He knew there were missed calls and about five unread messages from Rachel, that he would have to respond to soon or it would cause more problems. "Do you want me to call her for you?" Danny shook his hand that he held the cell phone in, towards Grace.

Grace eyed the phone in Danno's hand. She was really unsure if she wanted to talk to her mom or not. Grace let out a sigh and finally nodded her head.

Danny to let out a sigh but gave Grace a smile. He lit up the screen on the phone and clicked on Rachel's number. Hitting the call button was harder than it should have been. Danny winked at Grace as he listened to the ringing on the line.

"Daniel?" Rachel's tone seemed anxious.  

It felt like something was caught in his throat, making it hard for Danny to respond.

"Daniel, don't play games with me. Say something!" Rachel said her voice taking on its normal clipped tone. Danny was sure that tone was just reserved for him.

Danny cleared his throat. "Grace wants to talk to you." He didn't wait to hear if Rachel said anything back, he held the phone out to Grace. Danny watched as Grace climbed off the stool and walked into the living room, the phone to her ear. He let out a shaky breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Clara asked glancing from the food in front of her to Danny.

"I think you know the answer to that, Ma," Danny said not looking up at her. He didn't want to see her worried expression. Danny cleared his throat again, trying to hold back his emotions. "Once Grace is done on the phone I will head to the store. Is there a list of things we need?" He knew he was doing anything to avoid talking about Rachel, but he just wasn't there yet.

Clara let out a sigh as she flipped the sandwich in the pan, revealing the golden brown side of the bread. "I will ask everyone if there is anything they need, but you need to eat." Clara removed the first sandwich from the pan and placed it on the plate. She cut it in half and then sat the plate down in front of Danny.

"Something smells amazing in here," Matt said as he took the stool beside Danny. He watched his brother bring the sandwich up to his mouth, noticing the color of his knuckles. "Two for me please, Ma." Matt gave his mom a smile when she chuckled at his words.

“Toasted cheese sandwiches with green and red peppers in the middle, just the way you like it,” Clara told her youngest son.

Matt flashed another smile and then he turned his gaze back onto Danny. "Did you get any sleep?"

Danny finished chewing the piece of sandwich and then swallowed. The action wasn't making his throat feel any less like it had something wedged in it. He took a drink from the water bottle his mom had placed in front of him and then turned his gaze onto Matty. "I got a little."

Matt nodded, knowing a little was better than none but also knowing that his brother needed more than just a little sleep. "Is Gracie talking to her?"

Danny nodded and took a long drink from the water bottle.

"Did you talk to her?" Matt knew that Danny would eventually have to talk to Rachel but he really didn't want Danny to, not yet.

"Just long enough to tell her Grace wanted to talk to her." Danny picked up the sandwich and started eating again.

"Danno, mom wants to talk to you. I left the phone on the coffee table." Grace told him as she climbed back up on the stool. "Uncle Matty, are you eating my sandwich?" Grace narrowed her eyes at her uncle.

"Me? I would never. It must be your imagination, squirt." Matt smirked at her then took a bite of the sandwich his mom sat down on the counter. His smile faded as he glanced over at Danny, who was clenching and unclenching his fist. “Want me to talk to her?”

Danny watched Grace for a few minutes and then turned his head to look at Matty. He let out a sigh. “No, I have to talk to her sooner or later don’t I?” He climbed off the stool and headed for the living room. He slowly picked up the phone and sat down on the couch. “Look, Rachel, I don’t really want…”

“I don’t really care what you want Daniel. You are my husband and you can’t just ignore my phone calls or messages. You need to grow up and act like a man instead of hiding and ignoring this.” Rachel was on a full out rant and Danny couldn’t say or do anything to stop her. “You act like what I did deserves the death penalty. It is human nature to be attracted to other people. You can’t treat me this way. Daniel, will you say something. You are a coward. A worthless coward…God how could I be so stupid.”

“Don’t bring God into this conversation,” Danny said in a low tone. He really didn’t have much to say to what she had just rambled off, but he would not have God brought up.

“That is all you have to say? You worthless, selfish…”

“Go screw yourself, Rachel!” Danny growled ending the call before she could say anything more. He was used to Rachel’s cruel words but he was not in the mood for them. He stood back up and shoved his phone into his pocket, heading back into the kitchen. “I’m going to go find a shirt and shoes. Ma, you want to ask everyone about that list?” Danny kissed Grace on the forehead and then kissed his mom on the cheek. He left the kitchen before anyone could start asking him questions.  

Danny returned to the kitchen a few minutes later with a t-shirt and shoes on. “Got the list?” He asked. He noticed Grace was finished eating and was now drawing another picture, her crayons spread across the counter.

“There isn’t much that anyone needs, but here is a list.” Clara handed the list to Danny and received another kiss on the cheek.

“Want me to come with?” Matt asked unsure if Danny wanted company.

“Sure.” If anyone was going to be good to be around right now it was Matty. “Grace you behave and do as grandma says.” He gave her another kiss on the top of the head and then followed Matty to the front door.

“I’ll drive…” Matt grabbed the keys to the rental car off the table by the door and smirked back at his brother.

“Don’t get lost.” Clara chuckled as she watched her sons leave the house.

Matt laughed at his mom’s words and then looked back at Danny who was following him slowly to the car in the driveway. “How did the phone call go?” It had been a short conversation if it had even been a conversation.

“She was being her normal self. Telling me I was worthless and needed to be a man and that I was selfish…” Danny climbed into the passenger seat not bothering to look at Matty.

“You know none of that is true?” Matt told him casting him a sideways glance.

“I know…” Danny mumbled. He did know it. “I told her to go screw herself. Yeah, probably not the smartest thing to do on my part but then I hung up on her.” Danny let out a humorless chuckle. “Let’s just get to the store so I can get back to make Gracie Mac n Cheese.”

Matt let out a sigh and nodded his head. “Finding our way around should be a piece of cake.”  

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,894
> 
> Chapter Rating and Warnings: PG-13 to R, Mentions of Drug Use, Mentions of Alcohol Use, Mentions of Rehab, Mild to Possibly Strong Language.

Chapter 6

 

Steve tossed the keys down into the shell-shaped bowl that sat on the table beside the front door and let out a sigh. He was glad that when he showed up back at home that all the paparazzi had moved on. Steve made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a beer bottle. The ache in his jaw was still there from the punch the feisty blond man had successfully landed earlier. Steve placed the cold bottle to the tender skin and let out a chuckle. Danny punching him was not what Steve had wanted to happen between him and the shorter man but Steve could sense the frustration and pain Danny was feeling about his wife, so it wasn’t really a surprise that Danny reacted to his words the way he had.

Steve removed the bottle from his skin and opened it, taking a swig. He made his way back into the living room and glanced around. Everything felt cold and different to him. Like this wasn’t his home, like something was missing. It was taking more time this time around to adjust to being back home and he really wasn’t sure what to do. Usually, it only took him a few days to get back into the swing of things, but now it was taking longer, maybe it was because he knew that he was home maybe for good this time. Letting out a sigh he walked back into the kitchen, his stomach was practically screaming at him to eat something. “Great…” Steve mumbled to himself as he opened the refrigerator, trying to figure out what to make. He had very little food in the fridge and what little he did have didn’t appeal to him. He let out another sigh and closed the door.

“Why the sigh pumpkin pie…?”

Steve placed his forehead against the cold metal of the fridge when he heard the all too familiar chuckle escape from the person that spoke. “What are you doing here Mary?” He turned around to face her and took another gulp of his beer. Steve hadn’t seen his younger sister in person for over three years so he was surprised to see her standing in the doorway of his kitchen.

She let out another chuckle as she watched her brother’s face contort into a deeper frown. “I came to congratulate you on your upcoming wedding and baby!” Mary Anne McGarrett smirked at her older brother and then let out another chuckle. “I was back in town and needed a place to crash for a few hours…” Mary stumbled backward from the doorway of the kitchen that she had leaned against towards the living room couch. She fell over the back of the couch onto her stomach.

Steve just shook his head at her. “What are you on Mare?” He didn’t like his sister when she was like this. He knew she was either high on something or she was drunk, either way it wasn’t a bad idea that she sleep it off, he just wished it wasn’t here at his place. Mary usually brought trouble with her and that was the last thing he wanted right now. Steve sat his half drank beer down on the counter and followed his sister to the couch. He let out a sigh when he saw her already passed out, face buried against the leather. If it weren't for the tiny snorts and the slight movement of Mary’s upper body, to prove she was breathing, Steve would have thought he walked in to find a dead body. Steve let out another groan and picked up the blanket that was draped over the arm of the couch, carefully placing it over his sisters body. “I really don't know what I am going to do with you…" Steve gave Mary one more fleeting look then headed back to the kitchen. He retrieved his beer and finished it off. Feeling his stomach growl again he grabbed his phone and hit Chin's number and waited for the older man to pick up on the other end of the line. 

"Hey Boss what's up?" Chin asked when the call connected. 

"Hey Chin, I need to go to the market, my fridge is bare and I have an unexpected house guest." Steve let out a sigh and then ran his hand over his eyes. He always got a headache when Mary was around. 

"Little Sista is back huh?" Chin asked knowing who could bring that tone out in the friends’ voice. 

"Yeah..." Steve let out a quite groan. "I can't go to the stores around here without being hassled but I need to get out of the house."

Chin let out a knowing sigh. He knew how stressed Steve got when his little sister came around. Trouble always followed her and Steve was always left cleaning up her messes. "We can head back up to the small market near the property; no one should bother you there. Kono and I will be outside in ten." 

"Sounds good, thanks, Chin." Steve had to smile at his friend words. He knew it was long ways to go to get food but he was glad Chin understood. Steve ended the call and stuck his phone back into his pocket. He made his way back into the living room. Steve noticed Mary's purse sitting on the floor, behind the couch and he picked it up. He knew it wasn't right to go through her things but he wasn't going to let her have drugs in his house. Steve did a quick scan of all the pockets and let out a relieved sigh when he didn't find anything, but then he realized it was probably because she had already taken it all. He heaved a sigh and then picked up her cell phone. The first thing he did was put it on silent, so that Mary would actually sleep. He then opened the Memo app and typed out a quick message to her letting her know where he was going, in case she woke up. 

 _Mare I've gone to the store to buy food for the house. I will be back in a while if you wake up and I'm still not back, please just try and get some more sleep. I will cook something when I get back. There is bottled water in the fridge. Behave!_  

Steve finished typing the note and then walked around the front of the couch setting Mary's purse and phone down on the coffee table. Steve shook his head at his own words, by cook something he meant he would heat something up in the microwave. He glanced back at Mary as he headed to the door and let out another sigh. Steve was really hoping that Mary wouldn't bring any messes with her this time but he knew better than to hold his breath on that front. He grabbed the keys from the decorative bowl on the table and headed outside, locking the door behind him. 

"Commander, was that your sister we saw slip inside just a little while ago? How is she doing, how was her last stint in rehab?" One of the paparazzi asked as Steve made his way towards the SUV that had just pulled up. He guessed they weren’t done camping out at his house yet.

Steve held in the growl that he wanted to let out. "Yes it was Mary; please leave her alone she is resting." He said not really looking to see which one of the paparazzi it was that had asked him. He noticed Chin and Kono climb out of the vehicle and he quickly walked around the driver’s side and climbed in. Chin and Kono followed him back inside. 

"So the evil child makes her return?" Kono asked. 

Steve took a quick look at Kono in the mirror and shook his head. He knew Kono didn't have anything against Mary, per say, but Kono didn't like the way Mary treated him. "She's not evil Kono, she just has problems." 

Kono folded her arms across her chest. "Okay she may not be evil but the way she treats you is wrong, you don't treat family that way." She hated family that used each other, the way Mary used Steve. "I love having you back Boss, but at least when you’re gone; Mary has to handle her own shit and doesn't dump it on you." 

Chin let out a groan of an agreement. "Maybe it will be different this time..."

Steve watched Kono in the mirror after she let out a snort that said she didn't believe it would be. He knew it was pointless to hope for something like that where Mary was concerned because it rarely ever worked out that way.

"How's your jaw?" Chin asked trying to change the subject. He had noticed the way Steve had rubbed at it earlier and he had also seen the knuckles of the Jersey detective. Chin held up his hand when Steve opened his mouth. "Just have to know, did you provoke him?"

Steve let out a groan. "Yes, but I didn't mean too. The way I said what I said..." Steve let out another sigh and then brought a hand up to his jaw. "For such a small guy, he sure does have one hell of a punch!" He ran his fingers lightly over the tender skin and then placed his hand back on the steering wheel. 

"He may be short but damn, he has muscles!" Kono said with a smile, remembering the sight of the blond man earlier. "It sucks he's in a horrible marriage."

Steve nodded. He agreed about Danny's muscles, he had an amazing body. He exhaled noisily, he knew he hadn't known Danny very long and he really didn't know much about the other man but he hated the fact that Danny was going through what he was going through. "What sucks more is that they have a daughter..." 

"Women like that irk me..." Kono growled and threw her hands up in the air. "Men too..." Kono added quickly, she couldn't stand people that cheated on people they were supposed to love. 

Chin and Steve both nodded. 

"I for one have never cheated on anyone and I don't plan to," Steve said while watching Kono in the mirror. She smiled at him.

 

 

"Should we pick up some hotdogs to go with the famous Mac N Cheese or is that all we are having tonight?" Matt asked as he pushed the cart into the produce and dairy aisle. The market was nice and luckily wasn’t too crowded right now. He was watching his older brother as they walked through the aisles. 

"How about I make Lemon Garlic Chicken?" Danny inquired not really feeling like eating hotdogs tonight.

"You know I won't say no to chicken..." Matt chuckled. He stopped the cart beside Danny as he inspected the blocks of cheese.  Matt watched as Danny picked up a block of aged extra sharp Cheddar, a block of gruyere, a block of asiago, and a block of fontina. When Danny placed them all into the cart Matt noticed his knuckles once again. “So, who did you hit and why?" 

Danny glanced up from his bruised knuckles to his brother.  "Steve McGarrett..." 

"What was he doing at the house?" Matt asked raising an eyebrow. He wasn't completely convinced Danny hadn't been dreaming Steve was there and had just punched a wall or something. 

"He was being a plumber...” 

Matt raised his eyebrow again. "Why would someone like him be working as a plumber?" 

"He owns the property, I guess he wanted to fix the sink himself." Danny shrugged his shoulders and then let out a hiss of pain. 

Matt frowned at the pain Danny was feeling. He really wished he could take his brother's pain away. "Let's get the rest of the stuff we need so we can get you home. You need more sleep." 

Danny nodded, he did need more sleep. He slowly led the way to pick up a clove of garlic and a lemon and then turned the other way to head to the pasta isle. “I have to get the wagon wheel pasta or Gracie will be mad at me.” Danny smiled back at Matty when he heard him chuckle.

“Yes, she would be mad at you.” Matt smiled back at his brother. He really didn’t want to say the next thing that he was going to say but he wanted to know. “So did Rachel say when she was coming or if she was coming? I mean I can’t really see her being away from Grace for two months.” Matt glanced down at the cart and then back up to Danny, he noticed his posture stiffen and he hated himself for changing the atmosphere around them.

“She didn’t say when she was coming out here but I assume she will be showing her face soon. She could be here later tonight I have no idea. She didn’t tell me where she was when she was talking to me. I could care less. She can come but her ass is staying elsewhere.” Danny couldn’t help the growl that slipped into his words, it wasn’t directed at Matty. He knew why Matty asked. Danny started fiddling with his wedding ring, it suddenly felt like it shouldn’t be there like it was a weight. He let out a sigh and grabbed the biggest boxes of the wagon wheels pasta that they had on the shelf and sat them into the cart. “I think all we need now is chicken.” Danny turned around and walked down the aisle, he could hear Matty pushing the cart behind him. Danny rounded the end of the aisle and was hit by something hard in the hip and side. He let out a groan and stumbled backward; leaning on the cart Matty had brought to a quick halt.

“Oh, shit I am so sorry…” Kono let out a squeak when she ran the cart into someone. She had been looking back at Steve and Chin and wasn’t paying attention like she should have been. She snapped her eyes around and looked at the person. “Oh, my…Danny, are you okay?”

Steve came rushing forward when he heard Kono say Danny’s name. “Shit, Kono what did you do?”

Kono chewed on her bottom lip. “I sort of ran into him with the cart…”

“That is why I don’t let you drive the car…” Steve ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. He kept his eyes on Danny the whole time, though.

“Sort of…” Matt stepped around to the side of the cart and placed a hand on Danny’s shoulder. “You like almost broke his hip…wait…how do you know my brother?” Matt looked up at the taller man that had come towards them, he was staring at Danny, a worried look on his face. It didn’t take long for Matt to realize who he was and he couldn’t help but smile.

“We met him earlier,” Kono said glancing up at the man that called himself Danny’s brother. He was handsome, but his looks were the complete opposite of Danny’s, he had dark hair and dark eyes and he was tall. Kono couldn’t help but smile and then she glanced back at Danny. “Are you okay?” Kono asked Danny, turning her gaze on Steve who was just standing there watching Danny a worried look on his face.

“I’m good…” Danny mumbled and straightened back up. He looked up at Steve, his brow was furrowed and his eyes narrowed as he looked back at him. “What does that look mean?” Danny couldn’t help but ask.   

“That’s him, ‘I’m seriously worried’ face,” Kono told Danny.

Danny shook his hand in Steve’s face. “You did hear me say I’m good, right?”

Steve brought his gaze from Danny’s lower half back up to the shorter man’s face and hand that had waved at him. He had been staring at Danny’s hip and side, where the cart had hit him. Steve knew he wouldn’t have been able to see an injury but it didn’t keep him from trying. He nodded slowly. “You’re sure?”

Danny nodded in return. “It’s not like I’m going to sue…even though he…” Danny pointed his finger at Matty. “My brother, Matt, is a lawyer.” Danny glanced at Kono, she was now chewing on her bottom lip. “If I was going to sue anyone one it would have been you for trying to rip my arm off earlier.” Danny pointed at Steve but kept his distance this time. He didn’t want to be put into another arm lock. Steve’s narrowed eyes widened slightly then that stupid smirk came on his face. Danny let out a huff and folded his arms over his chest, cradling his left shoulder. The pain was shooting through his shoulder but he didn’t want to let on to anyone that he was hurting.

“I did warn you to get your finger out of my face…” Steve smirked grew, spreading a little farther over his face.

“Yeah, it’s not very wise to invade his personal space,” Chin said letting out a chuckle but shook his head. “But good on you for punching him.” Chin smiled at Steve when he snapped his head in his direction. Chin shrugged. “Hey, there have been times when I wanted to punch you myself, but I didn’t want to lose my job.”

“Thanks, Chin…” Steve grumbled, also folding his arms over his chest and then rolling his eyes. He glanced into Danny and Matt’s cart. “That was my favorite pasta as a kid,” Steve said when he noticed the rotelle pasta in the cart. He smiled at Danny.

“Yeah it is Grace’s favorite pasta too, she would be very mad if I didn’t get it.” Danny glanced back into the cart, quickly making mental note to make sure he had everything he needed to make the Mac N Cheese.

“My brother here is going to make Mac N Cheese and Lemon Garlic Chicken for tonight’s dinner…” Matt said smiling at Danny when he gave him a look. “Would you like to join us?” Matt turned his brown eyes onto Steve. “I mean our mom and sisters would love to meet you…” Matt glanced back at Danny when he felt him move beside him.

Steve’s smile faded slightly but it came back quickly. “You surely…” Danny started but Steve cut in.

“I would love too. I love a good homemade meal, and my cooking skills aren’t that good.” Steve smiled at Danny who looked a little upset but he smiled at Steve despite that.

“Great we will meet you out front when we get done,” Matt said and walked back behind the cart getting ready to move it again. “We need to go pick up the chicken.” He smiled at Kono and Chin and then at Steve. “Nice meeting you all.” Matt nudged Danny in the back with the cart, trying to get Danny to start walking again.

Danny looked back at Matty and the cart he was bumping into him and then stepped forward running into something very solid. Danny let out a hiss, closing his eyes tightly and then took a hold of his shoulder. He didn’t open his eyes until he felt hands gently come down on both his shoulders. They were not Matty’s hands. Danny glimpsed up, that worried expression was back on Steve’s face. If they hadn’t been standing in the middle of a grocery store than Danny would have just dropped his head down onto Steve’s chest and probably cry, the pain was intense.

“Shit…” Steve murmured in a quiet tone. He could tell how much pain the shorter man was in and it wasn’t something that Steve liked.”Will you be okay?” He kept his hands on Danny’s shoulders.

“Yeah…just give me a few,” Danny mumbled and once again fought the urge to drop his forehead against Steve’s chest.    

Steve let out a sigh and nodded. “Do you need to see a doctor?” He wasn’t sure what was really wrong with Danny’s shoulder but he didn’t like the pain written all over the shorter man’s face.

Danny forced out a laugh and opened his eyes again. He hadn’t even realized he had closed his eyes. “I have seen doctors…I was in physical therapy but my shoulder doesn’t seem to want to get better.” He felt Steve’s fingers ghost over his shoulder and down his arm, stopping at his elbow. “I probably should be wearing the sling still but the thing drives me batty…” Danny subconsciously leaned into Steve’s hand that was now tenderly gripping his elbow. His hands were nice. Danny let out a sigh. “We got to go get that chicken.” He glanced at Matty and he nodded, maneuvering the cart past Chin and Kono. He watched Chin and Kono walk a few paces away, leaving him and Steve alone at the end of the deserted aisle.

“Mind if I get a cooking lesson tonight?” Steve asked trying to make Danny smile again, which he did.

 “No, I don’t mind, but I warn you my mom and sisters will probably be all over you tonight.” Danny smile widened when Steve started chewing on his bottom lip. “Do women scare you?” He let out a chuckle when Steve smiled again.

“That depends…” Steve let out a chuckle of his own. He glanced past Danny and noticed Kono and Chin watching them, whispering quietly to each other. “Well I should go pay for my items; I will see you out front.”

Danny nodded and reluctantly stepped away from Steve putting distance between them, causing Steve’s hand to leave his elbow. He watched as Steve walked away from him, glancing back over his shoulder with a smile. Danny let out a sigh and then walked in the opposite direction towards Matty.

 

“I can’t believe they invited you to eat with them tonight,” Kono said with a smile. She thought it was cute.

“Yeah, maybe I should have said no…” Steve wondered.

“No, it will be good for you to be around normal people again,” Chin told Steve placing a hand on his shoulder. “We will tend to Mary.”

Steve nodded and felt his smile grow. Tonight was what he needed.

 

Danny stepped up beside Matty and smacked him in the arm with the back of his hand. “What is wrong with you?”

“What?”

“We don’t even know him and you are inviting him to eat with us…” Danny grumbled as they came to a stop in front of the meat coolers. He glanced at the chicken and picked out three of the best looking chicken breast packages.

“We may not know him personally but we do know of him, what harm can it be?” Matty asked watching his brother.

“You do realize Mom, Nora and Anne are going to have a field day when he walks in that door right?” Danny set the packages down in the cart and stared at Matt.

Matt shrugged his shoulders. “I’m sure he is used to it. Besides he said he wanted to come.”

“Yes but he doesn’t realize how intense the women of our family can be…” Danny shook his head and then smacked Matty on the arm again. “Let’s go…”   

 

    

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,147  
> Chapter Rating and Warnings: PG-13 to R, Mention of Domestic Abuse. Unwanted Touches. Mild to Possibly Strong Language.

 

Chapter 7  


Danny let out a long groan as he lay back on the bed. He and Matty had gotten home about twenty minutes ago and after spending some time watching Grace, Emmy and Lily play one of those dancing games on the video game system he had started to fall asleep sitting up on the couch, so Matty had ushered him off up the stair, Gracie saying that he needed sleep so he could be awake enough to cook dinner tonight. Danny didn’t argue with them. His head and shoulder were hurting, so sleep was a good idea. He had heated his rice bag and then made his way up the stairs.

Now that he was lying on the bed relaxed, sleep was starting to claim him quickly. Danny shook his head and then slid his phone out of his pocket, glancing at the screen. It was now three-forty, so he had about three hours before Steven would be showing up, no doubt causing uproar within his family. His mom, sisters and even Emmy were a big fan of _A Beat of Heart_ and they all knew who Steve was, Nora had a huge crush on Steve and told Danny about it regularly.

**_Twenty-four years ago…_ **

_Twelve-year-old Nora dropped her SuperTeen magazine that was in her hand to the couch beside her and then stared at her nine-year-old brother, who was playing PacMan while lying on the living room floor. She was babysitting him and while their mom took, ten-year-old Anna and six-year-old Matty to the doctors. She didn’t mind watching Danny, Danny was an easy child to watch but she really was bored. Danny must have sensed her looking at him because he was now watching her too, looking back at her over his shoulder, his bright blue eyes shining in the sunlight that shone through the window._

_“What is wrong, Ora?” Danny asked tilting his head to the side, she had let out a long sad sounding sigh that had brought Danny’s attention to her._

_Nora smiled at the nickname slipping from Danny’s lips. When he was younger he couldn’t say his ‘N’s’ so her name has been Ora from Danny ever since. She didn’t mind, not really, not when it was coming from him. “I don’t think you will understand but okay, I will tell you what is wrong.”_

_Danny rolled his eyes at her; she still treated him like he was a baby. He understood a lot about a lot of things. Even if he never told anyone all the things he knew. Nora slipped off the couch to the floor where Danny was sitting, bringing her magazine with her. Danny could see the front of the magazine as she slid close to him. The only one he really recognized on the front was The Karate Kid actor, Danny liked that movie._

_Nora quickly flipped through the pages and then showed it to Danny. “You see him?” She pointed to the picture of one of her favorite stars._

_Danny glanced at the picture and then nodded. He had seen the kid actor on his mom’s favorite daytime show._

_“He is leaving the show…” Nora groaned out a pitiful sound. “Ian and Regan were supposed to grow up and become doctors together and then get married…it is not fair that he is leaving the show. And they better not try to replace him with some look-a-like actor…” Nora kept rambling on._

_Danny stared at the picture. He didn’t think they would be able to find a look-a-like to replace him, he had an irreplaceable face. Danny let out a groan when Nora started poking him hard in the side. “What I was listening…you are upset that Regan and Ian will not have a fairytale happy ending?” Danny added the last part as a question. “Maybe he will come back later on in the show…you don’t know.”_

_Nora nodded slowly looking down at the page. Danny was right maybe nine-year-old Steven J. McGarrett would be coming back to the show later on._

**_Eighteen years ago…_ **

_Danny jumped sky-high as the door burst open and Nora came rushing in. He slid his shirt on over his head, letting out a sigh and rolling his eyes. His sister really never learned how to knock. Danny ran a hand through his still damp hair and then turned to face his sister. “What’s wrong, Ora?”_

_Nora looked up from the magazine from her hands to her younger brother and then back at the open door behind her. “Sorry Danny, I meant to knock.” She gave him an apologetic smile and then glanced back to the magazine._

_Danny rolled his eyes again when Nora wasn’t looking at him. She always said that. “What is happening in the star news now that has you so frazzled?”_

_“John and Doris McGarrett are getting a divorce,” Nora said once again bringing her eyes to rest on her brother. “But it says here that they will continue to work on the show together. Look they have a picture of Steve with John…” Nora showed Danny the picture. “He is becoming really handsome…”_

_Danny examined the picture. Steve looked much different in this picture at age fifteen than he did at age nine. Danny smiled at the picture, his sister was not wrong. “Must suck, having something like that so public…” He ran another hand through his slowly drying hair and then gave Nora a small smile. She nodded at him and then returned the smile._

**_Fifteen years ago…_ **

_“Oh, my…Oh, my…Oh, my…” Nora shrieked in excitement as she came rushing into Danny’s room._

_“Shit…” Danny jumped off the bed, startled, at the sudden intrusion into his bedroom. He was eighteen now and didn’t take to kindly to people bargaining into his room. It was either Nora or Matty, without a knock once again. Danny let out a frustrated sigh as he saw the excitement on his sister’s face. “What has happened now?” He really didn’t want her in his room right now but he knew she wouldn’t leave that easily. Nora was twenty years old now and in college but this weekend she was home._

_“Do you remember all those years ago when you said that Steve’s character Ian would probably be brought back?” Danny nodded at her. “Well it is happening; Steve will be taking up the role of Ian again for a whole season!” Nora couldn’t help her excitement, she had been waiting for this for a long time. Steve was eighteen years old now and was finally going to be back on the show._

_Danny held out his hand from the magazine in Nora’s and she handed it over to him. He looked at the picture. Steve had turned out gorgeous and he couldn’t blame Nora for liking him so much. Danny had a crush of his own, though he never told anyone about it. He smiled at the picture and then handed the magazine back to Nora. “You and Mom should be in for a good season then.” Nora beamed a smile at him and then ruffled his hair. “Hey…” Danny growled out as Nora left his room. He fixed his hair and then plopped back down on his bed. That image of that gorgeous face still filling his head._

 

Danny let out another sigh at just some of the memories that filled his sleep laden brain as he set his alarm to wake him up in two and a half hours. He didn’t want to be sleeping when that gorgeous face showed up.

 

 

It was still three hours before Steve was asked to show up for dinner, he was itching to go right now but he didn’t want to seem overly eager to spend time with Danny, even though he was. Chin and Kono had left in a cab about twenty minutes ago, they had insisted that they stay with him until it was time for him to go the beach house but Steve had insisted that it wasn’t necessary. After he watched the cab that the cousins had climbed into pull out of the parking lot, heading back to his house to deal with Mary, Steve turned and walked back into the market. His dad had always told him not to show up to a dinner invite empty handed so he was trying to decide what he should bring, a dessert, wine, flowers…would flowers be too much? Steve let out a groan and ran his fingers through his hair. Why was something so simple so difficult for him?

Steve headed down a few aisles, looking around at the items there. He really couldn’t decide what he should take to the house. He was just about rounding the end of the aisle when he glanced into the next aisle realizing it was the one Kono had run into Danny with the cart. Steve stared at the spot he and Danny had been standing in like he could see them standing there. He remembered the feel of Danny’s skin under his fingers like he was still touching it. He took a deep breath and then turned running right into someone. 

Steve let out a hiss at the contact and then stepped backward as hands came to rest on his hips. "What the hell are you doing here?" He growled out when he realized who it was.

Cash's normally smug smile faltered slightly but then was back on his face in a blink. "Wondering the same thing about you..."

Steve’s frown deepened. "That is none of your business." Steve stepped back a little more and folded his arms across his chest. "We are _NOT_ together anymore, what I do is no concern of yours." Steve walked around Cash and headed towards the wine aisle. There was an old woman standing in said aisle. He could tell Cash was following him and he was really hoping Cash wasn't going to cause a scene. 

"So are you letting whoever is in that house fuck you?" Cash asked in a whisper, stepping into Steve's personal space when the man stopped. Cash knew that the house was one of Steve's rental properties but he found it odd Steve was still in the area and now the man was picking out a wine. He could feel Steve’s skin against his lips as he stepped a little closer.

Steve spun away from Cash when he felt the man’s lips behind his ear. “If you do that again you will end up with something broken…” Steve growled, narrowing his eyes at the other man, who also had his own blue eyes narrowed at Steve. “What I have going on at the house is none of your business.” Steve truthfully wanted to tell Cash that eyes him and Danny were indeed fucking, but he didn’t want to cause Danny any problems, that he knew Cash would try to create. Steve turned his attention back to the wine and tried to keep the images of him and Danny in such a manner out of his head. The presence of Cash was the only thing helping on that front.

“I really don’t understand why you won’t just come back to me.” Cash said as he watched Steve run a finger over a few wine bottles.

Steve turned his head, glaring at Cash. “You do know why!” He and Cash had been together the season Steve was back on the show, at eighteen. He had found it funny that Cash and he ended up dating because on the show his character Ian and Cash’s character Evan Holder, hated each other. It was very much how Steve felt about Cash now.

“I really don’t know why…” Cash folded his arms across his chest. He really did know why Steve wouldn’t be with him again, but he didn’t like to admit that. He was looking Steve over now. “God, you look good!”

“Don’t…” Steve growled. “You don’t get to say things like that.” Steve finally found the wine he was looking for and grabbed the bottle off the shelf. He quickly left the aisle and let out a groan as he heard Cash following him. Steve noticed a group of young twenty-something-year-old girls standing at the end of one of the nearby aisle. Steve quickened his pace. “Hey, girls I think I saw Cash Gallagher just back there!” Steve was pretty sure none of these girls knew who he was but they would know who Cash was. He had to smirk to himself as the girls made excited noises and turned in the direction Steve had just come from, surrounding Cash.

 

Steve made his way into the flower shop that the nice cashier lady had told him about and his senses were hit with wonderful smells and colors. He had to smile. Now he just had to pick out what he thought everyone would like and then he was set for dinner. Steve started browsing the flower arrangements and noticed a bright blue flower and it reminded him of Danny’s bright blue eyes. Steve let out a long breath as he once again reigned in his thoughts. Tonight was going to be torture on him.

 

 

Danny felt the bed dip slightly beside him as his alarm started going off. He reached for his phone without opening his eyes, shutting off the annoying buzzer. He had actually slept this time. He let out a yawn and stretched, being mindful of his shoulder. Danny finally opened his eyes and glanced at the person sitting beside him. Grace had a frown on her face as she fiddled with a loose string on her shorts. “Why is that frown on your face again Monkey?”

Grace looked up from what she was doing, to Danno’s face. He was smiling at her and she couldn’t help but smile back. But as she thought about what she wanted to talk to him about the frown returned. “Danno…is it my fault that you and Mom are mad at each other?”

Danny sat up on the bed and pulled Grace into his arms. “Don’t you ever think that anytime your mother and I fight that you are to blame for it. Okay?” Danny squeezed her and Grace turned into the embrace wrapping her arms around him, burying her face against his chest. “Adults fight Monkey and what you saw your mother do to me yesterday morning wasn’t right of her to do.”

Grace picked her head back up and looked up at him. “Danno, why did Mom slap you and why didn’t you defend yourself?” Grace wasn’t sure why it was okay for her mom to hit Danno but Danno didn’t do anything back.

“Your mother slapped me because she was angry with the words I said to her, but she shouldn’t have slapped me. It isn’t right to hit people when you are angry…” Danny shook his head remembering how his knuckles still ached from punching Steve. He let out a sigh and then ran his fingers through Grace’s hair. “Whether you are a female hitting another female or a female hitting a male or a male hitting another male…and it is never okay for a man to hit a woman…” Danny let out a groan as Grace dropped her head back onto his chest.

“But if Mom slapped you doesn’t she deserve to be hit back?” Grace asked trying to understand the rules of not hitting someone.

“No, no matter if someone hits you out of angry, you should not hit them back. Now if they keep attacking you and you need to defend yourself I would say that is a justifiable time to hit them back but only when necessary.” Danny squeezed Grace tight to him and took in the smell of her hair. Strawberries and Vanilla. He felt Grace nod her head against him and he closed his eyes taking in the moment. “Did you check to see if I got all the stuff we need to make dinner tonight?”

Grace let out a giggle and picked her head back up, staring up at her Danno’s eyes. She loved the color of his eyes. “I did check and you didn’t forget anything, you never forget anything.”

Danny let out a chuckle of his own but it was cut short by a yawn. “Oh…” He said at the end of the yawn and then shook his head. “So I don’t know if you heard me tell Grandma but we are having a guest over for dinner tonight.”

Grace nodded. “I did hear you Danno but you wouldn’t tell Grandma, Auntie Nora or Auntie Anna who it was.” She watched as a smile broke out on Danno’s face. “Uncle Matty wouldn’t say either.” She stood up and watched Danno for a few moments. “It’s not Mom is it?” She asked. Grace wasn’t sure if she was ready for her mother to be here yet.

“No it is not your mother, but you have seen the person before.” Danny brushed Grace’s hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ears.

Grace nodded. “Danno, did Mom cheat on you?”

“Do you know what the words _cheat on_ mean?” Danny wasn’t sure if Gracie knew for sure.

“Mom was kissing another man in bed, that wasn’t Danno, married people aren’t supposed to do that, right?”

Danny nodded. “That’s right Monkey if you are in any kind of loving relationship you should never do that to the other person.” He took Gracie’s hand and she squeezed his fingers. “You know you could have talked to me about what you saw?”

“Mom told me not to tell you…” Grace mumbled, she had wanted to tell Danno but her mom said it would hurt Danno and she didn’t want to hurt Danno.

“So your mother knew that you caught her and she told you not to tell me?” Grace nodded at him. Danny closed his eyes and then let out a long breath. “Okay Monkey how about you go get all the dishes together that we need to fix dinner, while Danno takes a shower.” Grace nodded again and then kissed him on the cheek.

“Don’t fall back asleep Danno,” Grace said to him as she walked out of the room.

Danny let out a laugh at Grace’s words and then lay backward on the bed. He closed his eyes and then draped an arm across them. He stayed that way for a few minutes and then slowly sat back up. A shower would help his muscles relax and that was a good idea. He couldn’t believe Rachel had done that to Grace. He stood up and sat his phone on the nightstand, and then slid his wedding ring off and placed it in the draw. Rachel didn’t deserve him wearing it anymore.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Once again this story in un-beta'd. So all mistakes remain my own, sorry if there are too many. I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 8 is already in the works. :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,105  
> Chapter Rating and Warnings: PG-13 (No real warnings for this one)

Chapter 8

Steve didn’t know why he felt so nervous, he had been trained to control his nerves, but this situation that he was willingly walking into was doing funny things to him. It was like Danny and he had been dating for awhile already and he was going to finally meet Danny’s parents. Well, he had already met Danny’s dad, Eddie but that was before he knew Danny. It was before he was starting to develop feelings for the gorgeous man. Steve straightened the front of his shirt, sticking the four Cuban cigars in the breast pocket, picked up the bottle of wine, gripping it tightly and then he picked up the box of flowers arrangements he had picked out for everyone and braced it the best he could against his side, while using his hip to close the door. Steve let out a sigh as he looked down at the box and then to the house. 

It had taken him a while to figure out what he wanted to bring to the dinner, but he finally decided that wine was a good bet and that flowers for all the woman in the house was a great bet too and he had picked up a ten dollar Xbox 360 game card for each of the boys. He may have picked out a bouquet of flowers for Danny too. Steve knew he probably looked really stupid carrying a box of flower arrangements in his arms. He knew that he was probably over doing it but he wanted everyone to like him. He wanted to make a good impression. 

Steve made his way to the front door and let out a long heavy breath before he brought his knuckles that were wrapped around the wine bottle up to the door and knocked. It didn’t take long before he heard movement behind the door and he took in a deep breath, holding it.

 

Danny glanced out the kitchen window towards the road and saw the black SUV parked against the curb. He glanced at the clock on his phone as he pulled it out of his pocket; the man was on time to the second. Danny let out a chuckle when he heard the knock on the door and he made his way there, slowly pulling the door open. “Punctual, that’s good,” Danny said quietly to himself, smiling at the man as he took in the site of him. He was wearing the same pants he had on earlier but the shirt was different, it was a grayish-green, button down, that he had the sleeves rolled up on. Steve was holding a box of flowers in his arms and a large bottle of what looked like red wine in the other. Danny could see cigars sticking out of the front pocket of Steve's shirt.

Steve smiled back at Danny as the shorter man stepped back letting him come in through the door. “So I didn’t know if I should bring something or not but I thought I should.” He moved his hands around a little showing off the items.

Danny let out a quiet chuckle and then shook his head fondly. “That is very sweet of you. I am sure my family will love it.” Steve’s dopey grin was back on his face and Danny noticed him let out a rather long breath. “You have a right to be nervous; the women of my family are rather intense…”

“And that is different than you?” Steve asked seriously. He had seen so many emotions run through Danny in the short time that he had known him he didn’t think there were any left that he hadn’t seen.

“Ha ha, very funny…well, we are all pretty intense as you will find out.” Danny pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and watched Steve, the man was still smiling at him and then Steve’s eyes started to roam over his body. Danny closed his eyes and then opened them again, stepping towards Steve. “Would you like me to take something?” He held out his hands towards Steve.

Steve glanced at Danny’s outstretched hands and noticed that the wedding ring was no longer there. “Sure…” Steve handed Danny the bottle of wine.

“My mom and sisters will enjoy this…” Danny said as he turned and started towards the kitchen. Matt was standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. “Don’t just stand there smiling like a goof, where is everyone?” Danny asked Matt as he stepped out of Danny’s way.

“Mom, Nora, and Anna are not the only ones that will enjoy that," Matt said eying the bottle of wine Danny was holding. Matt really enjoyed red wine. He swore he was going to become a winemaker some day. "Hello, Steve, nice to see you again.” He said extending a hand to Steve. “Everyone is out back on the deck.” Matt finally told Danny.

Steve took Matt’s hand and shook it. “Thanks again for inviting me.” He let out a chuckle. “It’s not every day that I get invited to dinner.”  

Danny let out a chuckle of his own at Steve's words. “I find that hard to believe, I am sure you have women screaming at you all the time wanting to take you home.” Danny knew that Steve told him he didn’t like women but Danny knew that women didn’t seem to care about that.

Steve glanced at Matt and then back to Danny. “I don’t care how many women ask me to go home with them, it doesn’t matter to me.”

“Oh…” Matt said with a smile. “I didn’t want to be rude and assume that the rumors were true…but they are true…you do like men?”

“Matthew!” Danny practically yelped. He swatted his brother with the back of his hand. “I am so sorry, that was incredibly insensitive.” Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

Steve let out a chuckle at Danny’s response to Matt’s question. “It’s okay Danny.” Steve placed a hand on Danny’s shoulder, feeling the muscles shift under his fingers.

“It's fine Big Brother, you like men too…” Matt scrambled backward as Danny started to raise the wine bottle at him. Matt was smirking back at his brother as he ran out the back door onto the deck.

“I am going to kill him!” Danny growled out and then turned and walked into the kitchen, he could hear Steve following him. “You can set the flowers down unless you want to hold the box all night.” Danny glanced over his shoulder at Steve, who smiled at him as he sat the box down on the counter but then took one of the arrangements out of the box. Steve looked a little nervous.

Steve watched as Danny eyed the flowers he had picked up. "I know this is probably stupid but these are for you..." He held out the arrangement towards Danny. He felt a little better now that Matt had confirmed that Danny did indeed like men too.

Danny hesitated slightly but then reached out and took the square, red, glass vase, they were roses, half a dozen, a deep red in color, and they were accented with eucalyptus and myrtle. For Danny red roses were the ultimate symbol romance. They looked expensive. Danny brought them to his nose and sniffed them, feeling the blush creep into his cheeks. "Thank-you…but…" Danny made eye contact with Steve again and that goofy grin was back on his face. "You didn't have to..." 

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to," Steve told him truthfully. 

"It's been a long time since someone has given me flowers." Danny sniffed them again then sat them down on the counter. "I hope you're not saying I'm one of the women, though?" Danny asked glancing back at the rest of the flowers that sat in the box on the counter. 

Steve shook his head. "No...God no...I...like you..." He got it out; he couldn't take it back now. 

Danny turned to face Steve at his words. "You don't..." His words fell off as he saw Grace come around the corner.

"Danno..." Grace came running into the kitchen. "Is it time to start dinner?" Grace came to a stop beside Danno and then glanced up at the man standing on the opposite side of the island. Grace pointed up at the man. "He's the guy on the TV and the magazine..." She looked up at Danno. “Auntie Nora really likes you!”

Danny chewed on his bottom lip and then nodded add Grace. Auntie Nora was not the only one that really liked him. "Grace this is Steve, Steve this is my beautiful daughter Grace." 

Steve stepped around the end of the island. "It is very nice to meet you, Grace." He crouched down and held out a hand for her to shake and she did with a giggle. "Would you like a gift?" 

Grace let out another giggle and then glanced up at Danno, who nodded. She turned her gaze back to Steve and then nodded. She watched Steve as he reached into the box and pulled out a plant, holding it out to her. "Thank-you, it's very pretty." Grace sniffed it. "What kind of plant is it?" 

"That would be an orchid, Monkey," Danny told her looking at the plant Steve had handed her. The orchid was bright pink and white. Danny smiled at her. Grace loved pink. 

"I love the smell!" Grace told them both. "Danno can I put it in my room?" 

"I don’t see why not," Danny said with a smile. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched Grace play with the pink ribbon that was around the decorative pot, with a big smile on her face. "Be careful carrying it up the stairs." He told her and watched her leave the kitchen. "Thank-you for making her smile, she has had a rough time the last few days," Danny said to Steve once Grace was out of the room.

Steve gave Danny a smile and then nodded. "Danno...who's Danno?" He asked knowing Grace had been talking to Danny but he wanted to know what the nickname was about.

Danny shook his head. 

Steve stepped closer to Danny, smile still on his lips. "Come on Danno..." Steve stopped in front of the shorter man and let out a chuckle. "I know she was calling you Danno, but I guess I would just like to know the reason behind it?" He tilted his head slightly as he looked down a Danny. 

Danny shook his head again and stepped away from Steve, who was still smiling at him. He turned to the stove and hit the button to turn the oven on. Danny adjusted the temperature to three-fifty, preheating the oven and then turned to face Steve again. "Don't..." 

"Why?" Steve asked confused. 

"Just don't..." Danny let out a sigh. He didn't know Steve well enough to feel comfortable with telling him personal stories about Grace. Not yet. And he didn’t know if he could handle Steve of all people calling him Danno. Danny let out another sigh.

"Okay...Danno..." Steve kept the smile on his face as he walked back over to the counter. 

"Thank-you…" Danny rolled his eyes.

"Danno..." Steve mumbled to himself as he sat down. He knew he could get used to calling him Danno.

"I see our dinner guest is here," Clara said as she stepped into the kitchen. She glanced down as Grace's brown hair came into her peripheral vision. 

"Grammy he brought us plants." Grace practically squealed at her Grandmother. 

Clara raised her eyes as the man stood, and it was then she realized who he was. "Oh my goodness, you are even more handsome in person!" She crossed the short distance that separated them still. "Introduce us, Daniel." Clara cast Danny with a look. 

Danny let out a chuckle. "Steve this is my mother Clara Williams. Ma this is Steve McGarrett..." Danny rolled his eyes at the last words he spoke, they were pointless. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Williams!" Steve said taking her hand and kissing the back of it. 

Clara let out a chuckle. "Please call me Clara." She watched Steve as he picked up an orchid out of the box and handed it to her. "Thank you it's beautiful, purple is my favorite color."

Danny let out a chuckle and then just smiled at Steve, who returned the smile. 

"Come on Gracie; let's go tell everyone that Steve is here so we can get the introductions out of the way." Clara took Grace's hand and left the kitchen.

Danny shook his head fondly at his mother and daughter. This night was going to be fascinating and the next few minutes were going to be even more exciting if his sisters didn’t behave themselves.  Danny let out a sigh as he saw Nora coming in through the doorway. "Steve, this is my sister Nora. Nora, please…please behave yourself." Danny warned. He really didn't know how his sister was going to react to meeting Steve. 

"Daniel my kids are in the house, what do you think I am going to do? I'm not going to fan girl out..." Nora shook her head and rolled her eyes at Danny, even though that is exactly what she felt like doing. "Hi Steve, it's a pleasure meeting you!" She shook Steve's hand when he offered it to her. 

Steve kept his eyes on Danny while his sister Nora spoke to him; he had a nervous look about him. When Nora had addressed him he turned his gaze on her and took her hand smiling back at her. "It is a pleasure to meet you too Nora. You are Danny’s older sibling right?" 

Nora glanced down at her hand in Steve's and let out a quiet sigh. "Yes, both Anna and I are older than him..."

"Even though they rarely act it..." Danny teased when he saw Anna coming towards them.

"Hey now…I act my age thank you very much!" Anna came to a stop beside her sister and then stuck her tongue out at Danny. She let out a laugh when Danny pointed his finger at her, she knew he meant she was proving his point, and then she stuck her tongue out at him again. "Hi Steve, thanks for joining us for dinner, my baby brother is quite the chef." She glanced at Danny again, who was now shaking his head, but a smile was on his lips. 

Steve let out a chuckle. He liked the interaction he was watching between the siblings. He wished he and Mary were like this with each other.  "Thanks for having me." 

"Choose your words very carefully around these two, because they would both like to "have" you if you know what I mean," Matt said as he entered the kitchen, gesturing between his sisters. 

Steve let out a chuckle when Anna and Nora both looked away from him, blushes forming on their cheeks. He took out the orchids for both of them and handed them to them. "Thanks, I'll remember that." Steve gave Matt a smile and received a wink from him in return. Steve glanced at Danny when he heard him chuckle. He looked back to the doorway when he heard more people coming into the kitchen. The group of kids was Danny’s nieces and nephews, Steve could tell. He handed the girls both orchids and then looked at Nora when she began to speak. 

"Steve, these three yahoos’ are mine, Eric, Emmy, and Elijah." Nora ran her fingers through Emmy's hair as she sniffed the flowers Steve had handed her.

“You can call me E-Train,” Eric said holding his fist out for Steve to bump it.

“No, please don’t!” Danny said with a sigh. He didn’t know why his nephew insisted on being called that.  

Steve let out a chuckle and then fist bumped with Eric and he received a toothy grin from the teen. “These are for you boys…” He handed Eric and Elijah both an Xbox card.  

“Sweet!” Eric replied and then grabbed the card out of his younger brothers’ hand and raced back up the stairs. “Thanks...” He yelled back down at Steve.

“Thank-you!” Elijah said with a smile and then raced after his brother. “Hey, that one is mine!”

“I’m sorry about those two…they can be a bit much at times.” Nora said shaking her head fondly.

“Thank-you for the orchid is lovely!” Emmy said with a slight blush on her cheeks, Steve was so handsome.

“Steve this beautiful girl is mine, Lily say hello Honey,” Anna said as she watched her daughter look at the light blue orchid in her hand.

Lily blushed and then mumbled a quiet thank you to Steve before she left the kitchen.

“She’s really shy,” Anna said as an explanation.

“That’s fine…” Steve gave a smile and then watched the family around him. This night was going to be interesting.

 

Ten minutes later, Danny kicked everyone out of the kitchen so it was just him, Grace and Steve left in there. He was not going to have them all hovering in the kitchen while he cooked. "So you sure you want me to show you how to cook?" Danny asked as he and Grace got out all the dishes and ingredients. Steve nodded at him with a smile on his lips. "Okay...we'll start with the lemon garlic chicken." Danny got to work, hoping Steve was a visual learner. He buttered a 13 x 9-inch pan and then sat it down on the counter in front of Steve. "Of course if you’re cooking for a small group all you need is a 9 x 9-inch pan." When Danny looked up Steve nodded at him again. Once Danny was done showing Steve how to make the chicken, he started showing him how to make the Mac n cheese. 

Once everything was in the oven Danny set the timer for thirty-five minutes and then turned around to face Steve. "I can write all that down for you if you want." 

"Danno can I do it?" Grace asked. "I remember everything about it." 

"Sure, Monkey. Go write it out and I will check it." Danny leaned down and kissed the top of Grace's head. He watched her run from the kitchen. 

Steve watched Grace leave the kitchen before he spoke. "You can email me the recipes."

Danny let out a chuckle. "I really hate emailing; I'm never at a computer..." 

Steve let out a chuckle of his own. He could get used to hearing that laugh of Danny’s.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,604  
> Chapter Rating and Warnings: PG-13-R for unwanted touching and kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was Beta'd by the lovely Meagan, but any and all mistakes still remain mine. I hope you like the chapter, there is a lot more to come!

Chapter 9

 

Danny brought his hand up to his mouth trying to stifle the yawn that was threatening to escape. He could feel someone’s gaze on him and didn’t have to look to know who it was, that same gaze had been on him all night long, it was lingering and admiring. Danny felt the blush creep into his cheeks and he ran his palms over them. 

Dinner had gone well and everyone had behaved themselves. Now it was just Danny, Grace and Steve left in the living room, watching  _Lilo & Stitch,_ which was one of Grace’s favorite movies. Everyone else had gone out to explore the city. 

Danny was in too much pain to join them and Grace didn’t want to leave him, plus Danny hadn’t been ready to say goodbye to Steve just yet. He ran his fingers through Graces’ silky brown hair as she let out a laugh about something Stitch had just done. 

“You know Grace, I was born in Hawaii,” Steve said with a smile at the little girl. 

Grace snapped her eyes up to Steve with a huge smile on her face.  “Really..? I love Hawaii, we learned a lot about it in school. I even did a project on it.” She was beaming up at Steve; she had never met anyone from Hawaii before. 

Steve winked at Grace and received a giggle from the little girl. He had to admit that she was the cutest seven-year-old he had ever seen. He watched Grace as she turned her smiling face back towards the TV to continue watching the movie and then he glanced at Danny again. He could see it across her nose that Danny was her father but Grace must have gotten the rest of her looks from her mother. 

Although Steve had to admit that Grace did look like Matt. He really was beginning to wonder what Danny’s wife looked like. Steve frowned once again at the thought of the gorgeous man sitting next to him, being married. He took a sip from the glass of red wine he was still nursing and too turned his eyes back to the TV. 

“Daddy can we play a board game, I saw all kinds of them upstairs?” Grace asked turning her gaze up to her daddy. 

Danny chuckled and then watched Steve for a few minutes, there was a frown on the man’s face and he looked like he was thinking hard about something. “Was  _Sorry_  one of the games up there?” 

“Yes Danno, so does that mean we can play?” Grace was hopeful. 

“I don’t know Monkey it’s getting late.” Danny placed a kiss on the top of Grace’s head. 

“Danno, it’s summer please, can we?” Grace was determined that she was going to get Danno and Steve to play a game with her. 

“Would you be up for playing a board game?” Danny asked Steve, watching the smile break out onto his face.

“I would love too.” Steve smiled at Gracie and she let out a squeal and jumped up off the couch and ran for the stairs. Steve watched as Grace disappeared up the stairs and then slowly turned his gaze back onto Danny. This was the first time they had been alone since Steve had been introduced to the family. “Dinner was wonderful if I didn’t tell you that earlier.” 

Danny let out a chuckle. “One of the good things what came out of my marriage…” The laugh was clipped; he didn’t want to talk about his marriage. “I took some cooking classes and then it was just sort of self-taught. Probably could be a chef if I wasn’t a detective.” This time he laughed his natural laugh and it was met by a laugh from Steve. 

“Definitely less danger involved,” Steve commented and then took another sip of the wine.

“Unless you count the possibility of fingers getting chopped off…” Danny let out another chuckle. It was true that if he did have a job as a chef there probably was no danger involved and there wouldn’t be so much stress in his marriage, but he loved his job. Being a police detective made him feel good, keeping things safe for his little girl made him feel good. Like he was doing something important, he didn’t think he would get that being a chef. 

Someone just didn’t see it that way; someone thinks he could be happy doing anything if he let himself be happy. She had said that to him on many occasions. She just didn’t understand. Danny let out a sigh and took a drink of his own wine. 

“Danno I found  _Sorry_ ,” Grace called as she made her way back down the stairs the game box in her hand. She and Danno loved playing board games. “Steve, which color do you want to be?” Grace asked as she sat down on the carpet and started taking the game pieces out of the box and placing them on the coffee table. Her and Danno played  _Sorry_  a lot. 

“Why don’t you choose for us?” Steve smiled at her. 

“Okay, Danno will be red, you can be blue and I will be green…” Grace beamed as she sat the pieces on the board. 

Steve watched her with a smile. He hadn’t played this game in forever.     

 

The game was fun, Danny and Steve each had two game pieces back in their  _Home_  and Grace had three. Danny wasn’t ashamed that he was being beaten by his little girl. She kicked his butt at games most of the time. He was just really happy that Steve was taking it well. He was really good with Grace and Danny felt himself smiling more tonight than he had in a long time. 

“Hey I will be right back I need to use the little boy’s room…” Danny stood up and then leaned down and kissed the top of Grace’s head. “Don’t let him cheat Monkey.” Danny pointed at Steve with a smile. 

Grace let out a giggle. “I won’t let him touch your pieces Danno.” She promised. 

“Thanks, Baby.” Danny let out a chuckle when he glanced back at Steve there was a pout on the other man’s face. It was adorable. Danny slowly made his way to the bathroom off the kitchen, just as he was about to go into the bathroom the front door opened. “Hey, Ma is that you?” Danny didn’t think they would all be back yet but he never really knew with his family. He let out a sigh and then closed the bathroom door, whoever it was could wait until he relieved his bladder. 

Danny could hear the person moving around in the kitchen as he finished up. He flushed the toilet and then quickly washed his hands. He stepped out of the bathroom and really wished he hadn’t. “Rachel…what the hell are you doing here?” 

Rachel glanced down at the red roses sitting in a beautiful vase with a scowl on her face. She unfolded her arms as she turned to face Danny. He was still standing near the bathroom door, his hand was pressed against his shoulder and she knew he was in pain. Rachel walked closer towards him, her heels clicking on the tiled floor. 

She could hear Grace in the living room with someone; she just assumed it was Matthew. Grace loved her uncle. When Rachel got closer to Danny he stepped away from her but the only place for him to go was against the wall. “I came to see my family, Daniel.” 

Danny let out a harsh chuckle. “I stopped being your family the moment you got into  _our_ bed with HIM!” Danny growled. He kept his words quiet, not wanting Steve or Grace to hear him, but he knew that Rachel wouldn’t keep her voice down for long. 

“Daniel you and I are still married,  _you_  are my family.” Rachel crossed her arms again. She shook her head. She really didn’t know why he was acting like this. “We need to sit down and talk about this like adults…”

Danny pointed his finger at her. “Don’t you dare say I am acting like a child about this, I am acting like anyone would and I don’t want to sit down and talk about anything with you right now.” 

Rachel stepped closer to Danny and placed her hand on his injured shoulder. She let out a chuckle and shook her head again. “Well _MY_ daughter is here, either you  _SIT_  down and talk to me about all this or I am going to  _TAKE_  her away from you!” 

Rachel plastered on a fake smile and started to dig her fingers into his shoulder. 

Danny let out a hiss of pain, falling fully back against the wall. He wanted nothing more than to push Rachel away from him but he had promised himself that no matter what she ever did to him he would not put his hands on her in any way, not in retaliation. Rachel’s fingers dug in more and Danny couldn’t keep the groan of pain from slipping past his lips. 

“Rachel…” 

**********

Steve let out a chuckle as Grace moved another one of her pieces into  _Home;_ the little girl sure knew how to win at games. It was now Danny’s turn and he still wasn’t back from the bathroom. “I’m going to get a drink. Grace, would you like another one?” 

“Yes please!” Grace smiled up at Steve. 

Steve gave her another smile and got up. He didn’t think Danny would have taken this long, not unless something was wrong. Steve made his way towards the kitchen when he got closer he could hear a female voice, it wasn’t a voice he knew. Steve quickened his stride and rounded the corner. 

There was Danny with his back against the wall and a brown haired woman with her hand on his shoulder. “What’s going on here?” 

Danny glanced up at Steve who was now standing out about a foot away, behind Rachel. He let out a sigh of relief when Rachel dropped her hand and turned to face Steve. “Steve this Rachel…” Danny let his words fall off, he normally would have said wife but he didn’t want to say that not right now, not with the way she had been acting. 

Steve caught a glimpse of the wedding ring on Rachel’s finger. She had the wedding and engagement ring combo. The engagement ring was a beautiful sapphire and diamond set in what appeared to be a white gold band, it was rather beautiful and didn’t look cheap. 

The wedding band had a beautiful design in it and too looked to be made of white gold. Steve let out a sigh as he surveyed Danny; he could see the pain written all over his face. “If you are looking for Grace she is in the living room. We were watching  _Lilo and Stitch_ while playing  _Sorry_. She is rather good at board games.” 

Steve too plastered on a fake smile. 

Rachel felt her mouth open and close a few times as she took in the sight of the man standing in front of her. She couldn’t believe that Steve McGarrett was standing here in the same place as they were. “What are you doing here?” 

“We met earlier because he is the owner of this place and Matt invited him for dinner,” Danny said and then let out a long breath trying to get the pain back under control. 

“Wow, it is a pleasure to meet you, Steve.” Rachel held out her hand for him to shake. 

Steve glanced down at the extended hand but refused to take it. 

Rachel scoffed and retracted her hand like she had been burnt. “What lies has my husband been telling you about me?” She folded her arms over her chest again. 

“From what I can tell they aren’t lies!” Steve said and took on the same stance as Rachel.

“What do you know? You don’t know me, you don’t know my family!” Rachel turned towards Danny stepping closer to him. “He is my husband…” She leaned in for a kiss, to which Danny turned his face away. Rachel let out a growl; she took a hold of Danny’s jaw and forced his face back towards hers, fingernails digging into his skin. She could feel the stubble prickling her fingertips. 

She pressed her lips to his in a harsh kiss, claiming, marking her territory kiss, which he did not return. Rachel brought her other hand up to his shoulder again and pressed her fingers into the fabric of his t-shirt. She could feel the tenseness of his muscle. 

Rachel let her eyes flutter shut. 

Danny kept his eyes open as he watched Rachel’s close and her red lips pressed against his. He used to love kissing her. He loved how soft her lips were, how loving and caring her kisses were, but now all he could think about was her lips being pressed against Stanley’s. Danny wanted to be sick. 

He could feel her long fingernails biting into his skin, and he let out a groan. His vision drifted passed Rachel and Steve came into focus. He looked so angry. Danny placed his hand on Rachel’s hip and pushed her away from him. “Please don't touch me…” 

There was so much more Danny wanted to say to her but he knew Grace was just in the other room and he didn't want to scare her. “I will sit down and talk to you but not right now. Not tonight. Please go say hi to Grace and then leave. I will text you so we can meet up in the morning.” 

Danny was trying to stay polite despite everything that he was feeling. 

Rachel couldn't help the shocked look on her face. Danny had never pushed her away from him. She folded her arms again and watched him. “Fine but if you don't I will come and take her…” Rachel said and then turned around. 

Steve was glowering at her, his hands clenched into fists at his side. 

Steve narrowed his eyes at Rachel as she started to walk passed him. He let out a low growl as she smiled at him. Steve waited until she was out of sight before he walked towards Danny. He reached out and lightly touched Danny’s face where her fingers had dug into the skin. “Are you okay?” 

Danny let out a chuckle. It sounded so forced and fake it made him want to cringe. “Believe it or not but I’ve had worse from her.” Danny raised his eyes up towards Steve. “You are tall…” Danny mumbled and collapsed back against the wall once again. 

Steve ran his fingers along Danny’s jaw and then down to his shoulder, gently placing his hand there. “She’s really done worse to you?” Danny just nodded at him. 

“And let me guess, she has threatened to take Grace away each and every time?” Danny just nodded again. Steve didn't think before he acted, he pulled Danny into a hug. He felt the shorter man tense in his arms but then he slowly started to relax. “Shall we go in there or do you want to wait until she leaves?”

Danny let out a sigh as he relaxed against Steve’s strong chest. It felt good to be hugged like this. “We better get back in there; I think Grace is still upset with her.” 

Steve just nodded and then released Danny from his arms. “Let’s go into Grace then.” Danny returned the nod.   


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,066  
> Chapter Rating and Warnings: PG-13ish for language.

Chapter 10

 

Steve didn't like the fact that he had to sit there and watch the woman that called herself a mother and wife interact with the young Gracie. He could tell that both Danny and Grace were uncomfortable. Steve let out a quiet sigh and then took a sip of his red wine, which he had been nursing for over an hour now. He was waiting for his turn on the game again.

Danny had let Rachel take his place in the game, so Grace would be about to spent time with her mother; regardless of how little Danny himself wanted her here. The game was almost over. Only a few turns left.  He glanced up at Steve when he heard the man let out a soft sigh. This was not how Danny had imagined the night ending. Rachel had not been in his thoughts for tonight. He smiled when Grace let out a cheer because she had just won. "Good job Monkey." 

Grace smiled at Steve and her dad and then jumped up off the floor and ran to Danno, throwing herself at him, hugging him tightly. She knew her mom was watching her but she didn’t know how to feel right now around her mom. Grace snuggled into Danno’s arms as he wrapped them around her. She poked her head out, of her dad’s arms, so she could look at Steve, he was smiling at her, and she returned the smile.  

Rachel let out a noise that clearly said she was not happy at being ignored and it brought the attention of the others to her. She stood up and straightened the material of her knee length skirt. "Mommy's got to go, Grace, give me a hug." She addressed Grace.

Grace glanced up at her mom and then back to Danno, who nodded his head at her. "So you are not staying here?" She knew that Danno was upset with her mom and she herself was hurt by the way her mom had treated her Danno. She gave one last glance to Steve and then climbed back off the couch and came to a stop in front of her mom, looking up at her. 

"No mommy is going to go stay at a hotel." As Rachel said this she kept her eyes on Danny and Steve. 

Grace nodded and then hugged her mom. "Bye, Mom..." She stepped away from her mom and turned to face Steve and Danno again. She let out a yawn. "I'm going to go get ready for bed." 

Danny kissed Grace on the forehead after she gave him another hug. "I'll be up to tuck you in, in a few minutes." 

Grace nodded at Danno and then turned towards Steve, she quickly reached out and hugged him around the neck and then pulled away. "It was really nice meeting you; I had fun, thanks for cooking with us."

Steve let out a chuckle, he couldn't believe that the little girl was only six, she seemed much older. "It was fun Gracie; I hope to see you again soon."

Grace let out a giggle and then gave a wave before heading up the stairs.

"Goodnight Grace," Rachel called after her little girl. Once Grace was out of sight she turned to face Danny and Steve again. "So are you two fucking?" 

Danny let out a frustrated groan. "You know where the door is, please use it." He was not going to go there with Rachel. 

Rachel folded her arms over her chest and scowled at Danny. She didn't like him treating her like this. "I expect you to meet me in the morning, Daniel." 

Danny let out a sigh. "I told you I would, I will text you a location in the morning. Please leave." He got up off the couch and stepped towards Rachel, motioning with his hand in the direction of the kitchen. Danny let out another sigh as he watched Rachel disappear through the kitchen doorway; he then turned back towards Steve. "I am sorry about that...that is not..." Danny shook his head, placing his hand on his forehead. "I have to go tuck her in..." He motioned towards the stairs.

Steve got to his feet and stepped towards Danny as he heard the front door close a little harder than necessary. "Danny you do not need to apologize and I will be here when you get back." He smiled at Danny when the other man looked up at him.

Danny had to return the smile. "Okay, I will be back, help yourself to more wine or beer if you want." He turned and headed up the stairs, watching Steve as he climbed them. The man was utterly gorgeous and Danny still couldn't believe that he had actually spent the whole night with him. He really thought that over time crushes diminished but his crush on Steve still seemed as strong now as it did when he was a teenager. Danny let out a sigh, gathering his thoughts before he entered Grace's room.

Steve let out a sigh of his own as he stared at the doorway the rude woman had just disappeared through. Steve had never been married before, but he knew marriages shouldn’t be like this, and from what he had seen of Rachel he was surprised Danny was still with the woman. Steve was baffled by her. Her comment about them "fucking" made it seem like she was jealous but she had cheated on Danny. Steve shook his head when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly grabbed it and smiled. It was Kono checking up on him. He felt his mouth drop open slightly at the words on the screen and then shook his head before he sent a reply message. Steve picked up the dishes that they had had and headed towards the kitchen.

Steve hoped that another beer would help keep his mind off things that he really shouldn't be thinking about. _Damn you, Kono_ , Steve thought as he sat the dishes down in the sink. She should really learn not to say things like she just had to him. Steve could picture the smirk on her face as she had hit the send button. He knew she was just teasing but she should know better. 

Steve let out another sigh as he grabbed the beer bottle from the refrigerator. He was just heading back to the living room when the front door swung inward. Steve turned to face it and was greeted with smiles and hellos from Danny’s family. 

"Oh, Steve you are still here," Clara said happily to him, quickly embracing him into a hug. "Where would my handsome son be?" She glanced past Steve towards the living room and then gave Steve a knowing smirk. 

"Ma I'm right here..." Matt said to his mom also giving Steve a smirk.

Steve let out a chuckle and smiled in return. "Grace kicked our butts at Sorry, and then Rachel showed up... Danny is now up tucking Gracie in." He could see how all of them tensed when Rachel’s name was mentioned and he leaned his back against the door frame watching them all.

"He is most likely reading to her, _Treasure Island,_ no doubt," Nora said also giving Steve a smile. 

“That is a good book!” Steve said returning her smile before he brought the beer bottle up to his lips.

“I hope you don’t mind but this old girl is going to head to bed, don’t feel like you have to rush out, Steve,” Clara said as she came to a stop in front of him.

“What do you mean old? You look very young to me!” Steve flashed a smile and then winked at her.

Clara let out a chuckle, which was echoed by the rest of her family. “Oh you are a flatterer aren’t you?” She reached up and placed her hand on Steve’s cheek gently, much like she would to Danny or Matt. “Thank-you, you’re too sweet!”

Steve placed his hand atop hers and nodded. He watched as Danny’s parents, brother, nieces, and nephews headed up the stairs to their respective bedrooms. Steve swore he heard Clara say to Matt, ‘You should treat your mother more like he just did’ as she walked up the stairs beside her youngest son. Steve let out a chuckle.

“You really do know how to flatter,” Anna stated as she started to rinse the dishes and add them to the dishwasher.

Steve turned in her direction when Nora let out a chuckle. He couldn’t see Anna’s face but he could hear the smile in her voice. Steve turned his attention to Nora as she started to speak.

“You could even be called a tease…” Nora poured herself a glass of red wine and sat down on one of the bar stools, raising an eyebrow at Steve.

Steve raised both of his eyebrows at her. “A tease?”

Nora nodded and took a sip of the wine before she spoke. “Yes a tease, you flatter and flirt with women, yet you are not interested in being with them…”

“Nora!” Anna barked harshly at her sister. She couldn’t believe that her sister was speaking like that to him.

Nora shrugged her shoulders and watched Steve from behind her wine glass. “I do hope you are not just leading my baby brother on…”

Steve straightened up at Nora’s words. “I do believe your ‘baby brother’ is old enough to take care of himself, besides, he is still married, so nothing is going to happen.” He watched as Nora arched her eyebrow at him again and took a sip of the wine and then a smile came on her face, as she was looking passed Steve. He turned to find Danny coming down the stairs, his hand on his shoulder.

“Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Steve,” Nora said after she finished her wine. She took the glass over to the sink and handed it to Anna. “I am off to bed.” Nora stopped beside Danny and kissed him on the cheek. “Goodnight.”

Danny returned the kiss, “Goodnight.” He watched her walk up the stairs and then stepped into the kitchen. “What’s wrong?” Danny asked both Steve and Anna.

Anna let out a long breath and closed the dishwasher. “Just Nora being Nora…treating Steve like he is…” She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter.” Anna came to a stop in front of Steve and looked up at him. “It really was amazing meeting you; I think you are the first celebrity I have ever met. Don’t listen to her okay?” She stretched up and placed a kiss on Steve’s cheek. “And thank-you for being so nice to him.” She added in a whisper so that only Steve could hear her.

Steve nodded at her and she patted him on the arm before turning and heading to her brother.

“Goodnight Brother.” Anna placed a kiss on Danny’s forehead, which she barely had to stand on her tiptoes to do. She and Danny were the same height. “He’s tall, you like tall!”Anna whispered quietly, then let out a giggle and ducked out of the way as Danny swatted playfully at her.

“Goodnight, Sister…” Danny replied shaking his head at her, but he couldn’t help the smile that came onto his face.

“You have a really nice family, but I don’t think Nora likes me very much!” Steve told Danny in a soft voice.

“What? Nora, not liking you that crazy…” Danny shook his head at Steve.

“Well, maybe she is jealous then?” Steve’s smirk was back on his face.

“Jealous of what, exactly?” Danny asked carefully.

Steve raised an eyebrow, “You really don’t need me to say it do you?”

Danny shook his head. “Steve…”

Steve held up a hand to Danny. “Don’t…I know. You are married; I get it, but…” He took a gulp of beer and then swallowed it; it felt like there was a lump in his throat. “…It doesn’t change the way I feel about you.”  

Danny nodded slowly. “I know.” He walked past Steve to the refrigerator and grabbed out two bottles of water. “How about we go watch some TV while that alcohol gets out of your system?” He held out the bottle to Steve, who smiled and took it from him, with a nodded.   

 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

Steve let out a groan as he moved his neck, feeling the tightness in the muscles. It wasn’t until he moved his shoulder that he realized someone was leaning on him. The body was a pleasant heavy weight against his side. They were asleep making soft noises with every breath they breathed out. Steve turned his head slightly so he could look at the person. The blond hair made him smile. He didn’t really want to wake up the sleeping man beside him but his body was aching. Steve moved his shoulders and felt Danny start to stir.

“What time is it?” Danny asked through a yawn.

“It’s six in the morning.” Steve let out a yawn of his own as Danny let out another yawn.

Danny sat forward and stretched, letting out a groan as the pain shot through his shoulder and arm. He placed his elbows on his knees and then a hand on his shoulder. He slipped his hand under the collar of his t-shirt and started kneading his fingers into the tender flesh. “I guess we sort of fell asleep.” He let out a chuckle when he felt Steve move beside him. He couldn’t believe that he actually fell asleep on leaning on him. He shook his head.

Steve let out a chuckle of his own as he sat forward. “Did I fall asleep first?” The last thing he remembered was Danny telling him about a weird drug bust case he had worked on. It was the last case Danny had worked on before his injuries. Steve didn’t remember falling asleep.

Danny nodded. He turned his gaze to Steve who was watching him. He was still looking sleepy. “Yes, you did. I probably should have gone upstairs but it took too much effort.” He let out another laugh.

Steve smiled and reached for his bottle of water on the coffee table. “It’s fine. I guess we were both tired. Sorry that I fell asleep on you, though.” Steve watched Danny closely; he could see the pain written all over his face, though he had a smile there still.

“You don’t need to apologize for falling asleep.”

Steve took a drink of water. A frown came on his face as he watched Danny rub at his shoulder again. “Would you consider going to see a friend of mine about your shoulder?” He didn’t really know if Danny would.

Danny let out a sigh. “I mean, I have seen Doctor after Doctor about it and none of them know why the pain just won’t get better. Do you really think your friend can tell me something different?” He watched Steve closely. His eyes were focusing on Danny’s shoulder.

Steve brought his gaze up to Danny’s face. “Well, she is in sports medicine, maybe she can figure something out, it’s worth a shot right?”

Danny nodded and had to smile at him. “If you think she can see me, I will go.”

Steve smiled. “I will call her later.” He moved his gaze back to the shorter man as he started rubbing at his shoulder again. “Can I…” Steve hesitated on finishing his sentence when Danny turned his amazing blue eyes on him. Even in the dim lighting, they were intense.

Danny tilted his head. “What?”

Steve slid closer to him and smiled. He had never felt nervous around anyone before. Why was he now? He took a deep breath and then let it out as he reached over and placed his hand onto of Danny’s. “Would a massage help?”

Danny moved his hand out of the way. “They said it would be okay as long as it wasn’t a deep tissue one.” He dropped his head forward and let out a groan as Steve started to work gentle fingers into his sore muscles.

“Too much?” Steve asked as Danny let out another groan. Danny shook his head letting him know that he didn’t want him to stop. Steve had to smile, but he really hoped that he wasn’t causing more pain for him. “So, what time does the rest of the family get up?”

Danny let out a chuckle. “Mom and Matty are early birds. I am actually surprised that they are not up already.” He turned his head towards the stairs, half expecting to see one or both of them standing there watching him and Steve. He let out another groan and dropped his head back forward as Steve’s fingers worked at the spot that had been bothering the most. “God, your fingers feel good.” He moaned and felt the blush creep into his cheeks as soon as the words left his mouth. He brought his hands up, placing them over his face.

“Are you blushing?” Steve couldn’t help the smirk that formed after Danny’s words. He leaned forward towards Danny, so he could try to get a better look at his face. He kept his hand on Danny’s shoulder, though.

Danny turned his gaze onto Steve, casting him with a glare, even though it was only halfheartedly. He reached over and pushed Steve hard away from him, letting his hand linger on the man’s chest for maybe a moment too long before he pulled his hand away. “I am not blushing.” That smirk was still on Steve’s face. “Please ignore what I said. It just felt good.” Danny shook his head as Steve’s smirk grew.

“I think you are blushing Danno.” Steve teased.

“Shut up!” Danny grumbled and stood up. He grabbed his rice bag off the coffee table and made his way towards the kitchen. He could hear Steve following him. “Do you want some coffee?” He decided to offer.

Steve followed Danny into the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools. “Coffee sounds great!” He placed his elbows on the counter and let out a yawn. “Would you like me to make it?” Steve asked as he watched Danny look in the cupboard for the coffee. Coffee was one thing that Steve could make.

Danny turned to face Steve. “If you want too.”

Steve gave Danny another smile and got up. He had noticed the shelf that the coffee can was sitting on from the other side of the kitchen. He reached up and grabbed it. “Why would they put the coffee out of your reach? Are you really bad coffee maker?” Steve let out a chuckle when Danny pushed him.

“Matt probably put it there because he likes to make the coffee.” Danny leaned his back against the counter as he watched Steve start making the coffee. Steve had to walk around Danny to get to the sink and as he walked by he brushed his arm against Danny’s that were folded in front of him. Danny knew that the taller man did it on purpose. He didn’t mind. Steve glanced at him a smile on his lips. Danny found himself smiling back. He was just going to suggest that Steve might want to leave before the rest of the family woke up but movement near the kitchen doorway caught Danny’s attention. Matt was leaning against the door frame smirking at him.

Steve couldn’t help but notice that Danny was no longer looking at him and he frowned. He finished filling the coffee pot with water and walked back to Danny, who was still not looking at him. Steve thought that maybe Danny was upset with him about the teasing he had done. He let out a sigh and started the coffee machine. “Look I’m sorry…” Steve’s words were cut off when Danny gripped his wrist. “What’s wrong?” He glanced down at Danny’s hand.

“Did you two have a good night?” Matt asked to let Steve know that he was there.

Steve jumped. He turned around placing his back against the counter. Mimicking Danny’s stance. “Wow…” He let out a chuckle and returned the smile that Matt was giving him.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” Matt smirked.

“You didn’t scare me.” Matt’s smirk grew and Steve rolled his eyes. “I just didn’t know anyone else was down here.”

“Don’t worry about him, my brother is just being a creeper,” Danny said, he too had to roll his eyes at his brother. “Coffee is on.”

“Why are you avoiding my question?” Matt pressed as he came closer to the other two men.  

Danny rolled his eyes again. “We fell asleep talking.” He knew what Matt was thinking, but no that didn’t happen. He rolled his eyes again when he heard Matt let out a noise that clearly said that he didn’t believe Danny. “Would anyone like breakfast?” Danny pushed his arm against Steve’s and then walked to the refrigerator. “We have eggs and bacon or I could make waffles?” Danny glanced at the waffle maker on the counter behind Steve’s back.

Steve pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked at Danny’s younger brother. He knew that Matt was probably just teasing Danny but Danny seemed so tense at him pressing about what they did or didn’t do last night. He shook his head and turned to look at Danny. He was smiling at him. “Waffles sound great, I haven’t had a home-cooked breakfast in ages.”

Matt let out a chuckle. “Did you say that about dinner last night?”

Steve turned his eyes to Matt and shrugged his shoulders. “I am not going to knock on the Navy’s food not being good but it really wasn’t…” He let out a small laugh of his own.

“You don’t have meals with your family?” Matt asked curiously.

Steve let out a louder laugh. “I haven’t had dinner or any meal with my mother in a long time. I haven’t seen my dad since I have been back in the states.” Steve put a hand on the back of his neck. He turned his gaze back to Danny. “My sister only comes around when she needs something…” Danny was watching him closely, listening to every word he spoke. Steve bit the corner of his lip again but didn’t turn his gaze away from the gorgeous blond man.

“Wow, I don’t think I could deal with that,” Matt said as he watched the two.

Steve finally looked away from Danny and back to Matt. “What?”

Matt started fiddling with the piece of paper on the counter in front of him. He flipped it over and noticed the drawing Grace had done. The drawing was of her, Danny, and Steve. She had been drawing while dinner had been cooking but none of them had really been paying attention to what she was drawing. “I couldn’t imagine not having daily contact with my family.” Matt finally said. He pushed the drawing towards Danny and Steve. “I think some little girl really likes you.” He smiled at Danny when he came to look at the drawing. “Let me know when breakfast is ready. Waffles sound great.”

Danny watched Matt until he was out of sight and then he glanced back down at the drawing in front of him. He picked it up and showed it to Steve. “My daughter is quite the artist.”

Steve stared at the drawing. “Is that me, you, and her?” He watched Danny nod his head and he felt himself smiling again. “She is quite the artist.” He inspected the drawing closely and then held out his hand for it. “Can I see it?”

Danny handed Steve the drawing. He seemed really impressed with it. “You should see our refrigerator at home.” He let out a sigh. Home, that word felt foreign to him now.

Steve glanced up at Danny when he fell silent. He could hear the sadness in his voice when he had said the word ‘home’. He too felt sad as he glanced back down at the drawing in his hands. He would have expected the little girl to draw a picture of her dad, mom, and herself, but she had drawn Steve into that drawing, only after spending a half hour with him. Family, looking at the drawing that was the family Steve wanted. A family he didn’t know if he could or would ever have. He let out a sigh and turned around to face the refrigerator. He picked the magnet off the metal and placed the piece of paper against it, and then replaced the magnet. “It really is a great drawing.” Steve turned to face Danny again and then let out another sigh. “Look, breakfast sounds great, but I should probably get home and change. I need to check on my sister.” He came close to Danny again, looking down at him.

Danny nodded. “Okay, if you are sure.”

Steve nodded too. “I am. And don’t you have to meet Rachel?” Steve hated himself for saying it as soon as he saw the look on Danny’s face.

“Don’t remind me.” Danny walked away from Steve when he heard the coffee machine beeping. “At least take a mug of coffee?” He poured the coffee into a cardboard travel mug. “How do you like your coffee?”

Steve let out another sigh. “Cream and sugar.” He watched Danny nod. When the shorter man turned to face him, coffee in hand, his blue eyes didn’t meet Steve’s. “I have to go to the hardware store so I can come back later to replace the pipes. What time should I come back?”

Danny watched as Steve took the cup from him and their fingers touched. “Any time after twelve will be fine.” He let out a sigh as he watched Steve head to the door. He didn’t look back at Danny as he walked outside. Danny shook his head and turned back to the coffee pouring his own. He was not ready to go deal with Rachel.  


	12. Chapter 12

 

Danny let out a sigh as he pulled into the parking lot of the small coffee shop that Rachel had chosen for them to meet at. He was not looking forward to this, not at all. He wasn’t sure Rachel was here yet. He glanced down at his watch. She said they were to meet at nine am; it was eight-forty-five. Danny wanted to be early. He ordered a coffee and donut and found a table by the large glass window that looked out onto the parking lot.

Danny had gotten lost in his thoughts and had just picked up his donut to take a bite when the chair across from him was moved and someone seated themselves in it, letting out a disgruntled huff. His eyes snapped to the person. Rachel was staring at him her eyebrows raised. “What?” He looked around thinking there was something going on that he wasn’t aware of.

“Really Daniel, a donut? Couldn’t you have chosen something else, something more healthy?” Rachel placed her coffee cup down onto the table and watched her husband.  

Danny opened his mouth and then closed it again. He looked at the donut in his hand and then back to Rachel. Her brown eyes were now narrowed at him. “What is wrong with eating a donut?” Danny didn’t know what her problem was; she had never bothered him about what he had eaten before.

“Well, ever since your injuries you haven’t really been…”

Danny raised his hand at her. “Don’t…” He took a bite of his donut and then sat it down on the paper plate he had. “I happened to like donuts before I got injured. I will not stop eating them just because you think I should. Plus I do not eat them very often.” He took a sip of his coffee and then shook his head as Rachel rolled her eyes. “Since when do you harp on what I eat anyway?” He shook his head again. “You know what don’t answer that, I really don’t care.” He took another sip of his coffee and then watched Rachel. Her eyebrows rose again but her eyes quickly narrowed. “You wanted me to meet you here so we could talk, so talk.”

Rachel took a sip of her own coffee and then sat it back down on the table.

Danny had so little to say but he knew there was so much that needed to be said. Despite his empty mouth, the words were in his mind. He wanted to see the smile she got just before she started to cry, it was a sad small smile if he saw that smile he might believe she still cared.

He didn’t think he could forgive his first love, he was just so tired. He knew he needed to get away from her to heal his heart. She was trying to make him understand why she did it. He wasn’t going to change his mind. He wished she would wipe that look out of your eyes, the look that said it was completely his fault, it was tiring.

Danny knew that their love had dried up a while back. He couldn’t make himself stay with her not even for Grace. Maybe that was selfish of him but he knew Grace would be okay. He held up his hand stopping her words mid sentence. “Rachel I can’t sit here and listen to you say you still love me when I know that you want to be with Stan...”

“But…”

“We're through, Rachel. You want to be with him maybe it’s time I find someone new.” It was hard to get those words out. Rachel had been his first love and he knew he couldn’t forgive her. He was too tired of all the fighting and anger. Danny took another sip of his coffee watching Rachel. Her feigned sadness quickly turned to anger. He raised his own eyebrows.

“You mean Steven McGarrett?” Steve’s name was laced with venom dripping from her tongue.

Danny couldn’t help but roll his eyes at her. “I don’t know. Even if it was him what would it matter?”

Rachel’s eyes narrowed to tiny slits, all Danny could see behind them was black. He could no longer see the color of her eyes. “I really don’t think that Grace should be around…”

“DON’T!” Danny hissed. He kept his voice low, but he could hear how harsh his tone sounded. He couldn’t ever remember talking to Rachel that way. How had it gone so wrong? “You are the one that cheated on me and then asked my daughter to lie to me about it. You do not get to say what she should or shouldn’t be around! I am her father!”

“I am her MOTHER!”

“A mother who has been sleeping with another man in our house while her daughter is in the same house, for months…maybe longer. Doesn’t sound very motherly to me!” Danny hates that they were in public talking about this but he knew it was probably for the best. “I haven’t done anything to affect Grace emotionally like you have!”

Rachel let out a noise of pure frustration. “What do you think your job does to her? You leave every day for work and she never knows if her Daddy is coming home at the end of the day…”

Danny raised his hand and ran it roughly through his own hair. “Rachel that is your own problem, Grace loves that I am a cop.”

“That is because she doesn’t know what it really means to be a cop…”

Danny let out a sigh. “Yes, she does Rachel.”

Rachel let out a huff of air that puffed her cheeks out. She seemed to deflate right in front of Danny. “Stan is here in California looking into a new building site. I think it best that I stay with him. I want to see my daughter Daniel.”

Danny started moving the coffee cup in circles around the table, taking in Rachel’s words. “I think you and her should do something together. A day a week, maybe two but I do mean just you and her. No Stan. I won’t have him around my daughter.” He paused trying to decide if he wanted to say anything else to her. “She is mad at you you know?”

“She is a little girl, she doesn’t understand what is going on…”

“She is smarter than you give her credit for.”

Rachel rolled her eyes again. She started tapping her perfectly manicured nails on the small glass table top. “Fine…so we are agreeing to go our separate ways for now?”

“We are agreeing to go our separate ways.” Danny had to resist rolling his own eyes back at her. It wasn’t just for now but Danny knew saying that would probably be a mistake. Rachel would most likely cause a scene or more of a scene than she already had. He really didn’t want that. Danny let out another sigh as he watched Rachel dig into her purse for something. “What are you looking for?” He was hoping that could just leave.

Rachel looked up from her searching with narrowed eyes. “I wanted to give this to you for Grace last night, but with your guest, I didn’t…”

Danny glanced at what was in Rachel’s hand and felt the frown deepen on his lips. “I don’t want Stan’s money!” He felt like stand up and walking out on her right then.

“This is not Stan’s money!”

“Yes, it is!”

“Whatever Daniel, just take the damn money and let Grace buy whatever she wants!” Rachel reached out and grabbed Danny’s wrist pulling his hand towards her. She placed the money into his hand.

Danny felt the growl escape from deep in his throat and past his clenched teeth, “You cannot buy your daughter’s forgiveness!”

“That is not…God Daniel why must you make things so difficult!” She let out a growl of her own but quickly looked around as a new group of people entered the little café.

Danny was glad for the new arrival of late morning coffee goers. Some clearly looked like they were here to eat and he would gladly give up his seat for them. He could leave. Danny watched as Rachel gripped the straps of her purse tightly in one hand. He was sure she was going to insist on continuing their conversation. He was right. Danny held up a hand to her. “I don’t want to argue anymore Rachel. Just call Grace later to say goodnight and talk to her about what you and she can do together while we are here.” Danny didn’t really want Rachel around Grace right now but she was her mother.

Rachel made a noise that clearly said she was not pleased. She didn’t say another word; she just got up and left.

Danny let out a sigh of relief. It was over for now. He could relax a little and try to have a good time with his family, with Steve. He found himself smiling at the thought of being able to spend more time with the tall, dark, and handsome man. Danny just hoped it wasn’t too good to be true. He glanced down at the money Rachel had forced into his hand. He didn’t know how much was really there. He didn’t want to count it but the weight of the folded bills felt like more than two-hundred. Danny let out another sigh.

As he got up he shoved the bills into his pants pocket and then ran his hand through his hair again. Danny made his way to the trash to depose of his paper plate and now empty coffee cup. A young man was standing beside the trash can looking distressed. A large box was perched atop the trash can. When Danny got closer he looked into the large box, it was filled with cupcakes. “You okay?” He decided to ask the young man.

The young man brushed his long blonde hair out of his eyes, eyes that looked to be brimming with unshed tears. “I’m fine…”

Danny raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

The young man gave Danny a sad smile before he started talking again. “I ordered the wrong cupcakes and now I have no money to get the new ones. If I show up with these I will get fired. I don’t know what to do.” He ran a shaky hand through his long blond hair.

Danny glanced at the young man to the box of cupcakes, “How much do you need to get the new cupcakes?”

The young man shook his head, “No, no, no…I can’t ask that of you!”

Danny let out a chuckle, “You’re not asking, I’m offering. Plus you give me these cupcakes and it makes it all fair.”

The young man let out a chuckle of his own, “Thanks. I need eighty-five…”

Danny let out a low whistle, “Those better be some damn good cupcakes!”

“They are the best in the area!”

Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out the money Rachel had just given him. He counted out the bills and handed them over to the other man. Danny picked up the box of cupcakes. “We all good?”

“Yes, thank you so much!”

“No problem. Good luck.” Danny gave the young man another smile and then watched him get in line to get the new cupcakes. Danny let out a chuckle and made his way outside. It was beautiful out. As he took in a deep breath he thought somehow he would have felt worse about what had just happened with Rachel but some he felt better.

 

 

Steve let out a loud yawn and rolled over onto his back. The fresh smell of coffee lofting through the house was a very welcome scent to his nose. When he had gotten back home earlier his sister Mary was no longer there. Kono told him she wasn’t there when she and Chin had got back to the house yesterday. Steve should have known that the note that he left her would have been ignored. Mary never did as he asked of her. He wasn’t sure who was now in his house or how he hadn’t known they were in his house. His best guess was it was either Chin, Kono, or Lori.

Steve pushed himself up off the bed, glancing at the clock he found himself smiling. In a couple of hours, he would be back at the beach house with the Williams’, with Danny. Steve hadn’t felt this way in a long time. The smile faded slightly. Steve couldn’t help but think of Danny having to meet Rachel. The name left a sour taste in his mouth. He let out a sigh and slowly made his way out of his room and into the kitchen. Standing at the counter was the last person he ever thought would be back in his house.

“Cash…”

 

 

  

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you guys didn't see this, I posted a thing about We Stitch These Wounds cast for A Beat of Heart. Here is the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2657501/chapters/18427591

**Author's Note:**

> This Story has no Beta, sorry for any mistakes. :D


End file.
